Una Eternidad a tu lado
by Saladita12
Summary: Hay cosas de las que estoy segura. 1- Sasuke es un vampiro, 2- Una parte de el, y no se que tan grande sea, se muere por beber mi sangre y 3- Estoy enamorada de el. Algo peligroso esta a punto de pasar en Konoha. // SasuHina, AU, Hinata's POV.
1. I Embriagador

**Una Eternidad a tu Lado**

**By: Dita**

-

-

Hola queridísimos lectores! Acá les vengo con algo novedoso, bien no tan novedoso, por que se me ocurrió después de leer el súper exitazo de Stephenie Meyer, en realidad me siento súper feliz por haber leído. No voy a usar todos los sucesos de esta maravillosa saga, simplemente voy a usar algunos detalles, que si ya han leído el libro, podrán encontrar. Gracias por leerme!

**Advertencia: **en este fanfiction pueden haber ciertas escenas de violencia y/o sexo explícitos, así que les pido que si no les gusta el género, por favor absténganse de leer, no quisiera recibir quejar relacionadas con el contenido del mismo, tampoco me hago responsable por cualquier mala experiencia que se lleven al leer mi historia. Por su atención, gracias.

**Pareja****: **SasuHina

**Clasificación****: **T

**Genero:** Romance/humor/drama

**Subgénero:** AU

**Declimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen por desgracia TT-TT estos son del genio, Masashi Kishimoto sensei, así que solo los estoy usando n.ñU. La idea que uso en este fic es de La saga de 'Un amor Peligroso' bien conocida como Crepúsculo pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Ella siempre tuvo la idea de que el destino no podía ser cambiado…que equivocada estaba.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Bien, eh acabado con todo lo interesante, así que…..coooomencemos!!

Hinata's POV

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capitulo I**

**-Embriagador-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

No supe que fue lo que me despertó, simplemente abrí lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con la mirada curiosa que mi primo me daba. Sus ojos aperlados se posaban con curiosidad sobre los míos intentando descifrar algo, como si en mi rostro tuviera escrita una pregunta o un acertijo. Parpadee un par de veces antes de desperezarme por completo, me talle insistentemente los ojos, intentando que se acostumbraran a la luz del autobús donde viajábamos hace mas o menos 4 horas, mas la haberme quedado dormida no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo ya había pasado. Me acomode en los incómodos y estrechos asientos de aquel camión de tercera clase y miré a Neji de reojo, intentando averiguar si me seguía viendo con curiosidad. Y ahí seguían sus ojos iguales a los míos, clavados y sin intenciones de moverse. Me empezaban a poner nerviosa, el siempre fue el tipo de chico que siempre te mira con dureza y frialdad…así era mi primo, siempre serio, cauteloso y frió, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar al siguiente instante, comenzaba a ponerme en realidad de nervios cuando mi siempre serio primo…soltó una risotada haciendo que nuestro vecino se despertara. Lo miré pidiéndole disculpas y luego miré a Neji sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-N-Neji oniisan, no-no deberías ser tan indiscreto- me quejé con el al ver que el seguía riéndose, del lugar de nuestro vecino de asiento, salió otra risa pero esta mas discreta –de-e que tanto te-te ríes?- pregunté con mi usual timidez.

-¿Que es que no te has dado cuenta?- me dijo divertido mi primo, mas yo no le encontraba gracia a sus palabras, por lo que decidí verlo con duda y negar con la cabeza –la niña de al lado te ha pintado la cara- se rió de nuevo y esta vez volteo a ver a una chiquilla de cabellos anaranjados que se sentaba al lado contrario del pasillo del transporte.

La pequeña me vio avergonzada, alcancé a notar como unas pequeñísimas lagrimitas se comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos color caramelo y sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable color rosado. Yo sonreí para mi misma al verme reflejada en esa pequeñita. De la mochila de mano que traía conmigo, saque un marcador color negro y un pequeño espejo con bordes violetas, sonreí ante lo que iba a hacer. Rápidamente y sin preocuparme de que tanto la niña, como Neji y el señor que nos acompañaba me estuvieran viendo raro, me pinte unos simpáticos bigotes, una que otra estrella en las mejillas, una luna en la frente y un kanji del amor en mi mejilla izquierda. Retiré el espejo y le mostré mi cara a la niña, que sin prever lo que hice, comenzó a reírse.

-Es divertido hacer eso- sonreí de nuevo a la pequeña y ella me sonrió a mi y comenzó a hablarle a su madre mientras me señalaba con gracia.

_**-Atención pasajeros, estamos llegando a nuestro destino final el pueblo de Amegakure. Dentro de 5 minutos estaremos estacionados en la estación de camiones, gracias- **_ se oyó la voz curiosa de una chica que anunciaba ya habíamos llegado al pueblo donde habíamos decidido escapar.

-Hinata-sama, ¿esta segura que esta bien hacer esto? Me refiero…irnos así como así…- se quejó Neji cuando por fin dejé de prestarle atención a la señorita que habló por el altavoz.

-Ne-neji oniisan, deja de se-ser tan pro-propio- le reclamé –Ya no es-estamos en ca-casa, di-dijimos a-adiós a O-Otou-sama y a Hanabi en el mo-momento en el que-que decidimos ve-venir co-con el ti-tio Hisashi?- finalicé satisfecha por mi pequeño discurso.

-Se bien que mi padre nos va a recibir y no va a decirle nada a Hiashi-sama, pero me preocupa que dirá cuando no encuentre el dinero destinado para nuestra universidad y me aterra pensar en que hará cuando no la encuentre a usted y aun peor cuando no nos encuentre a ambos- su voz sonaba aterrada ante la sola idea de que mi padre nos viniera a buscar.

-Otou-sama nunca se pre-preocuparía tan-tanto por-por mi- sonreí sin ganas y con nostalgia, así era mi padre, temible, despiadado, cruel, egoísta, conservador…creía controlar todo y a todos –to-todo va a sa-salir bien- le dije a mi primo que me miraba con preocupación, mas esas palabras eran mas para auto convencerme que para convencer a Neji.

Sentí que el camión paró de repente y observé como todos comenzaban a desabrochar sus cinturones de seguridad. Yo me levanté con cautela pues tenía las piernas totalmente dormidas y sentía ese curioso hormigueo que te da cuando alguna extremidad esta mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Tomé mis cosas con cautela y voltee para ver si Neji ya estaba listo. Note que el también me estaba viendo, una profunda mirada llena de cariño se posaba sobre mi, no pude hacer mas que sonrojarme y sonreírle. Antes de que me dijera algo, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del autobús. Me sentía avergonzada por la mirada que mi primo me había dado, me di cuenta de que esa mirada siempre era dirigida hacia mi persona, ni siquiera miraba con esos ojos a mi hermana menor, Hanabi. Tenía la mente en las nubes cuando sentí un ligero tironcito en la manga de mi blusa, voltee confundida y observé a la niñita que anteriormente me había pintado la cara. La chiquilla me miraba feliz y una linda sonrisa se posaba en sus pequeños labios.

-Onee-san, mi nombre es Mayu Hinosuke- dijo presentándose mientras me entregaba un lindo silbatito con un listón de color rojo –te lo regalo- sonrió y se echo a correr junto a su madre que la veía con gracia y ternura…esos ojos me recordaron tanto a los de mi madre.

Mi madre había muerto hacia ya 10 años, cuando yo tenia cuatro años, casi no la recordaba…sabía que era muy hermosa, cabello largo y azulado como el mío, ojos aperlados como los que me había regalado. Mi padre solía decir que mi madre era muy apta para todo y que siempre fue una mujer cariñosa y exitosa…eso lo decía cuando ella aún vivía…hasta casarse con la madre de Hanabi. Iba a seguir en mis ensoñaciones, hasta que sentí que algo me miraba. Ahí estaba Neji, mirándome con duda.

-Hinata-sama, ¿esta bien?- me pregunto, como siempre igual de formal en sus palabras.

-Neji-oniisan- dije antes de reaccionar por completo –eh…s-si, es-estoy bi-bien- intenté sonreír pero mas que eso solo torcí los labios, el me vio aun mas preocupado.

-Si quiere podemos descansar otro rato, aun tenemos que ir a la casa de mi padre y eso esta lejos…o puedo llamar un taxi- me tomo de los hombros, intentando hacer que me sentara en la banca mas próxima a mi. Intenté resistirme, pero el es, por mucho, mas fuerte que yo y mi cuerpo terminó cediendo –espere aquí, iré a pedir el taxi- dijo suavemente antes de irse de ahí y dejarme sola.

Solté un pesado suspiro, ¿Qué debía hacer para que el dejase de ser tan sobre protector conmigo? Suspiré de nuevo y fije mi vista en algún lado para ver si me entretenía con algo. Me sorprendí al ver que Amegakure era un lugar muy nublado pero al mismo tiempo con una temperatura templada, siempre pensé que era un lugar súper soleado y con lluvias eventuales. Observé que era un lugar situado en un valle compuesto por colinas apenas altas, el paisaje estaba totalmente cubierto de verdes pinos que vestían la mayor parte de mi rango visual. Me levanté y me paré sobre la banca para ver si podía averiguar mas, no me sorprendí al alcanzar a ver unas pocas casas de colores apagados y oscuros. Entre ellas resaltaba una casa grande que parecía tener dos o tres pisos, aun que estaba a una distancia considerablemente grande pude ver unos ventanales enormes, una chimenea que, al igual que la casa, estaba echa de piedra grisácea. Sonreí ante la vista, esa casa seguramente era muy vieja, unas ganas de verla por dentro me inundaron y sonreí mas de lo que había echo ese día. Me bajé de la banca con intenciones de irme, pero recordé que no podía dejar a Neji solo,…decepcionada, me volví a sentar y una expresión de aburrimiento se poso sobre mi rostro, oscureciendo mi felicidad.

-En verdad tenía ganas de ver esa casa…seguro nadie vive ahí- me quejé de nuevo y cerré los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis ganas por ver la casa, mi decepción por no poder y mi coraje con Neji por tardarse tanto.

Pude haber seguido dentro de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me miraba. Abrí mis ojos esperando encontrarme a Neji pero no había nadie al lado mío, gire mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, pero tampoco había nadie…mas seguía sintiendo el peso de la mirada encima mío. Con la vista seguí buscando a quien me miraba tan intensamente. Entre la gente, a lo lejos, observé que un chico de preciosos ojos tan negros como la noche miraba en mi dirección. Parpadee varias veces y me sonrojé abruptamente, luego pensé que era imposible que me estuviese viendo a mi. Me dedique a observar al chico, su cabello era igualmente negro, largo y alborotado, ojos negros como la noche, con facciones finas y bien definidas, piel tan pálida como la de mi familia. Quise seguir observando su encegadora belleza, pero el se levanto y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Me sorprendí ante tal acto…¿se habrá dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo? Me sonrojé de nuevo y bajé la mirada…como si eso fuera posible, estábamos a unos 30 metros de distancia, sería imposible que el notara que le miraba. Me reí nerviosamente, esperaba que el solo fuera un turista aquí…en verdad no sabía que iba a hacer si lo viese de nuevo. Me concentré en esperar Neji.

-Perdón por hacerla esperar Hinata-sama, el taxi ya esta esperándonos- me dijo Neji cuando llegó. Yo estaba medio ida, pero igualmente le sonreí le susurré un pequeño 'gracias' mientras caminábamos hacia el pequeño auto amarillo que nos esperaba en las afueras de la Terminal de autobuses. Nos subimos al coche, este avanzó y luego le dijimos la dirección hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

-Chico, eres hijo del Dr. Hyuuga?- le preguntó el taxista a mi primo, que lo miró sorprendido, pero no dudo en responderle…seguramente pensó que en un pueblo así, todo mundo se conocía.

-Eh, si- dijo seriamente, del mismo modo en el que se refería a casi todo el mundo.

-Se nota el parecido, ambos son igualitos jajaja- se rió de buena gana el conductor –el Doctor es muy famoso por acá, no hay una persona que no haya sido atendida por el- comento, haciendo que las sospechas de Neji fueran correctas –no sabia que tenia un hijo-

-El no habla mucho sobre mi- dijo Neji, restándole interés al asunto

-Ni mucho menos que su hijo estaba comprometido con tan linda señorita- dijo el señor al notar mi presencia en el vehículo –se nota que usted la quiere mucho- comentó

-ah…no, este se-se-equivoca…el…yo…bu-bueno, Neji-oniisan es solo mi pri-primo- dije totalmente avergonzada por el comentario del señor, nunca me imagine que alguien pudiera decir que yo era su prometida, normalmente nos decían que éramos hermanos o familiares…jamás algo así. Observé a Neji de reojo, su rostro estaba tan o mas rojo que el mío y había desviado la mirada hacia la carretera, seguramente intentaba no mirarme a mi o al conductor. Me reí un poco, nunca lo había visto de ese color.

-Oh!, lo siento mucho señorita, no fue mi intención- dijo el señor avergonzado

-N-no hay pro-problema- sonreí lo mejor que pude concentrándome en que el color de mis mejillas se esfumara.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ninguno de los tres decíamos palabra alguna. Neji había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los brazos, imaginé que estaba pensando en algo o simplemente estaba esperando a que llegáramos. Yo por otro lado, me encontraba viendo las calles del pueblo, ya habíamos pasado la zona de comercios y ahora nos encontrábamos en camino a la zona habitacional. Podía ver unas pocas casitas situadas a lo largo de las calles, casas simples y pequeñas, tenían un aspecto familiar. Eran de estilo tudor, un estilo muy usado en casas occidentales, de tonos apagados o blancos. Vi un letrero que decía 'Amegakure Academy', seguramente esa sería mi escuela, era un gran edificio echo de ladrillos y rodeado de árboles tan grandes como los demás. Finalmente llegamos a una casa un poco más grande que las demás.

La casa de mi tío era más parecida a la casa principal de los Hyuuga que a las casas del pueblo. Era de 2 pisos y bastante amplia, un camino de piedras planas te llevaba hacia la entrada de la casa, su fachada era de un color blanco muy lindo y las ventanas eran de madera oscurecida. Había varios árboles alrededor y me llamó la atención que había un único árbol de cerezo. Era el único que había visto en el pueblo. Era tan grande como cualquiera de los otros árboles que había alrededor…era otoño y no tenía ni siquiera una hoja encima, sus ramas eran grandes y tan gruesas que fácilmente una persona podría dormirse en ellas sin caerse, el tronco era aun mas impresionante, era robusto como una mesa para 4 personas y lleno de rugosidades y ramas algo mas delgadas que las demás, me recordaba a los árboles de cerezos en Konoha, solo que este era dos veces mas grande. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me abrazó por la espalda. Sorprendida me sonrojé y me tardé en notar que era mi tío el que me estaba abrazando.

-¡Hinata! Dime ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó emocionado mi tio Hisashi –han pasado tantos años desde que te veía por ultima vez… ¡incluso te ha crecido el pelo! Míralo, te sienta muy bien- tomó un mechón de mi cabello, que en ese entonces, lo tenía a la altura de los hombros…cuando lo vi por última vez yo tenía el cabello tan corto que ni siquiera me lo podía amarrar en una cola…de eso ya habían sido 8 años.

-T-tu no ha-has cam-cambiado na-nada tío- le dije sonriente, esta vez siendo yo la que lo abrazaba –pe-pero… ¿co-como has sa-sabido qu-que ve-veníamos Neji y-y yo?- le pregunte desorientada, hasta donde yo sabía, Neji no le había dicho nada.

-Neji me habló cuando estaban en la Terminal, me contó todo- su semblante se oscureció tanto que se parecía a su mi padre –ese Hiashi…- dijo con furia y cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

-tra-tranquilo ti-tio, no ha pa-pasado na-nada gra-grave- sonreí como pude para tranquilizarlo, pareció funcionar pues ahora el estaba menos tenso y sus facciones se habían suavizado. Ahora sabia por que Neji había tardado tanto.

-Bah…caso perdido- dijo con coraje mas le resto importancia al instante –pero pasemos a la casa, ustedes dos cogerán un resfrío si siguen aquí-

Los tres pasamos a la casa. Me sorprendí pues era aún mas bella por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes eran de tonos blancos tirando a crema y la alfombra era de color azul marino, noté que era muy suave cuando me quité las zapatillas que llevaba puestas. Los muebles eran de color oscuro y se veían algo antiguos. Los sillones de la sala eran de color vino oscuro, las lámparas eran igualmente de madera y sus pantallas eran de color hueso. La cocina era amplia y tenía una barra de usos múltiples, esta era de madera y la cubría un vidrio. Los mubles de la cocina eran blancos y tenían detalles en madera, el refrigerador, la estufa y el lava platos eran de metal al igual que las sillas y lámparas. Subimos las escaleras mientras hablábamos, bueno ellos hablaban y yo veía la el resto de la casa. Como esperaba, las escaleras eran de madera oscura y tenían un tapete en medio de color carmesí. La planta alta era igual de bella que la baja, las paredes eran del mismo color hermoso solo que lo que era el piso, era de madera mas clara que la de la mueblería. Hisashi me mostró el baño. Sonreí al ver que tenía una bañera grande de color azul oscuro, los muebles eran blancos pero el inodoro era igualmente azul, un gran espejo se situaba encima del lavabo, además era bastante amplio y había una separación entre la bañera y el lavabo.

-Hinata-sama, le mostraré su cuarto- las palabras de Neji me tomaron algo desprevenida, cuando voltee a verlo, el ya estaba caminando hacia una puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo. Había otras 4 puertas además de las del baño y de la que seguramente era la de mi cuarto –este es Hinata-sama, espero no le moleste que le de este- me dijo avergonzada cuando abrió la puerta.

No encontré la palabra exacta para representar lo que era ese cuarto. Sus paredes eran todas de tonos lilas claros y la alfombra era blanca. Todos los muebles, eran de una madera igual a la de todos los del resto de la casa. Había un tocador con una lámpara de metal, un espejo enorme, un banco con un cojinete de color morado oscuro y varios cajones en los lados del tocador. La cama estaba situada en la pared que daba frente a la gran ventana que iluminaba el cuarto, sus cobertores eran de varios tonos de morados, violetas, lilas y orquídeas…parecía como si varios trozos de telas de distintos colores estuvieran pegados a un cobertor, la parte interna del cobertor era de color blanco, al igual que las sabanas y dos de las seis almohadas…las dos sobrantes eran de un bello color orquídea y las otras dos de un tono lila muy lindo. Tanto la base como la cabecera de la cama eran de madera. Al lado de la misma, habían dos buró de madera con dos cajones cada uno, encima de cada uno había una lámpara de metal y pantalla blanca. Un armario se situaba al fondo del cuarto, era alto, de madera y sus agarraderas eran de metal plateado con detalles en forma de rosas. También había un escritorio situado cerca de la ventana. Frente al escritorio había una silla de madera con su cojín de color blanco y unas curiosas ruedas de metal. El escritorio por su parte era igualmente de madera, con un par de cajones en el lado derecho, una lámpara para leer de metal, había un ordenador portátil y al lado suyo un mouse. En el techo había un ventilador de metal con los focos cubiertos por pantallas de cristal color blanco. En la ventana había un lugar donde curiosamente uno se podía sentar, tenia cojines de color morado, la base era de madera oscura y el pequeño colchón era de color blanco. Las cortinas eran por igual color blanco y el hermoso árbol de cerezo se podía ver perfectamente desde la ventana. Me quedé sin palabras cuando terminé de ver el cuarto. Simplemente me lancé a abrazar a Neji.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta¡- no pude contener mi felicidad, lo abracé tan abruptamente que si no hubiera estado ahí la pared, ambos hubiéramos caído al suelo. Neji se sonrojo ante mi repentino abrazo.

-Hi-Hinata-sama, no hay problema- dijo totalmente avergonzado –e-este cuarto era de su ma-madre cuando vivía a-aquí…esta tal y como ella lo dejó hace 15 años- dijo ya mas tranquilo, mas yo me quedé en lo segundo.

Mi madre había estado ahí, ese era su cuarto…ahora yo compartía ese espacio tan personal de cada persona, ella me estaba compartiendo ese lugar. Deshice el abrazo que le estaba dando a Neji para permitirme observar más el lugar. En el tocador había un cepillo para el cabello, lucía antiguo, pues era de hebras suaves y su constitución era de metal. Aun había unos cuantos cabellos enredados en el. Retiré un cabello y lo comparé con el mío, era mucho más largo y más oscuro. Dejé el cepillo en su lugar y me acerque a la cama, me senté en ella y abracé una almohada. Respiré el olor que había en ella, una suave fragancia a fresas con vainilla…y me recordó a que mi madre siempre olía así…tanto me gustaba ese olor que usaba el mismo perfume que ella había usado. Esa era una forma de sentirme conectada con ella. Ahora había hallado otras más.

Voltee a ver a Neji con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa feliz en mis labios. El se acercó a mi y me abrazó con ternura y cariño, me sorprendí por un momento, ya que el nunca me había abrazado…o bueno, el nunca había tomado la iniciativa para hacerlo. Yo lo abracé, dejando entre ambos la almohada. Cerré los ojos y sentí quedarme dormida.

-Madre…- fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para que se acostumbraran a la poca luz que había en el lugar. Estaba recostada en mi ahora cama y vagamente cubierta por el edredón de la misma. Me enderecé y busque signos de Neji o de Hisashi, al no encontrarlos tan solo me senté en la orilla de la cama. Observé a mí alrededor y descubrí mis tres valijas y un par de cajas a un lado de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y voltee abruptamente en dirección a la ventana. Estaba abierta y las cortinas parecían banderas de color blanco. Me extraño esto, pues yo no recordaba haber abierto la ventana. Me levanté para cerrarla, seguramente Neji-oniisan o Hisashi la había abierto. Cuando iba a cerrarla algo pasó muy rápidamente al lado mío y después vi como se iba entre los árboles. Caí de rodillas por el susto y después ahogue un grito con mi mano para no despertar a Neji o Hisashi. Estaba asustada…¿Qué pudo haber sido eso? Quizá un gato, una ardilla, una rata…pero era demasiado grande. Me senté en la orilla del silloncito que tenía la ventana. Preocupada me puse a pensar que pudo haber sido esa cosa…o tal vez quién. Sacudí mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento. No era posible que alguien fuera tan rápido. Tal vez ¿un puma? Esa era la respuesta más coherente para mí.

Tomé mi móvil y miré la hora. 2:40 a.m. pasado mañana iba al primer día de instituto, entraba un bimestre tarde y debía despertarme antes para no perderme en el camino. Me recosté de nuevo eh intenté dormir, pero se me hizo imposible, lo único que hacía era pensar en lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Suspiré fuertemente y me levanté de la cama, prendí la luz para poder ver. Me decidí a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas, así me ahorraría el tiempo que usaría en la tarde y lo aprovecharía para buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Acomodé mi ropa en el armario, me dio gusto saber que dentro tenía una sección para colgar ropa y otra para guardarla en cajones, además de un compartimiento para zapatos en la parte de abajo. Luego pasé a acomodar mis cosas. Saque mis libros y los acomodé en un pequeño estante que había encima del escritorio. Ya había leído la lista de libros que iba a necesitar para el curso de ese año, así que los metí en una mochila morada con blanco que había traído para la escuela. Cuando terminé de acomodar todo ya eran las seis de la mañana. Suspiré feliz, ahora empezaba a tener sueño, el acomodar todo había dado resultado, ahora iba a poder dormir. Y como lo predije, después de ponerme el pijama, me dormí.

-Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama…- sentí que movían mi hombro insistentemente –Hinata-sama, despierte, ya es tarde- me siguió moviendo el hombro pero con un poco mas de brusquedad –Hinata-sama, no me haga hacer esto…- dijo acercándose a mi rostro, abrió un poco los labios y…-HINATA-SAMA- me gritó al oído, logrando como objetivo que yo me cayera de la cama –hinata-sama, lo siento…¿se encuentra bien?- me dijo preocupado.

-e-estoy bi-bien- dije ahora bien despierta –¿por-por que me le-levantas Neji-oniisan?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Es que…pues es que ya son las 3 p.m.- susurró, casi no le oigo de no ser por que estaba cerca de mí. Lo razoné un momento…no entendía el punto, hasta que recordé.

-De-demonios!- grité mas de lo que quería, subiendo unos cuantos decibeles mi voz –las inscripciones eran a las doce!- dije saltando del piso para comenzar a quitarme la camisa que usaba sobre la pequeña camisa de mi pijama.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama- dijo Neji extrañamente divertido –yo ya fui a inscribirnos, le pasé al director nuestros curriculums y dijo que debido a nuestros historiales no había problemas- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi –mañana empezamos, aquí esta tu uniforme- me dijo alborotándome el cabello y dejando en mi buró un uniforme color azul oscuro.

-Ento-entonces ¿Por qué me despiertas?- le pregunté encaprichada pues yo estaba muy feliz dormida.

-Pues por que tenemos visitas- dijo felizmente ante el hecho –los vecinos decidieron venir a darnos la bienvenida, parece que Hisashi presumió que ya no vivía solo- dijo algo molesto ante lo último –ande vístase y bajamos a saludar- me miró antes de salir de mi habitación para dejar que me cambiara.

Nunca supe por que me hablaba de 'usted' o por que me llamaba'-sama', todo mundo en Konoha me decía Hinata'-san' o tan solo Hinata, nunca me habían dicho de otra forma, excepto el, claro está. No supe que ropa usar, me tardé bastante en decidirme hasta que finalmente me rendí y decidí ponerme una falda azul claro y una camisa de manga corta azul oscuro, no me puse zapatos o calcetines siquiera antes de bajar. En la sala había cinco personas sentadas felizmente hablando con Hisashi y Neji, aun que este más bien estaba sentado oyendo la conversación. Cuando entré a la sala todos se me quedaron viendo y mi tío sonrió y se paró a presentarme a los demás.

-Amigos, ella es mi sobrina Hinata, llego ayer con mi hijo, desde ahora vivirán conmigo- sonrío como un padre orgulloso mientras me presentaba, yo tan solo sonreí y me sonrojé un poco –Hinata ellos son nuestros vecinos, los Uzumaki-

-Bu-buenos di-días- hice una reverencia y me dispuse a presentarme –Mi-mi nombre e-es Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, a-a partir d-de mañana es-estudiaré e-en el i-instituto de Amegakure, e-es u-un gusto co-conocerlos- dije al enderezarme y volví a sonreír.

-Mucho gusto Hinata- se levantó el que parecía ser el padre de la familia –Mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki, ellos son mis hijos y mi esposa- dijo presentando a su familia. Para ser el padre parecía bastante joven, mucho más que mi padre o Hisashi, sus ojos azules resaltaban junto a su cabello dorado y piel tostada.

-Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki- dijo una mujer igualmente joven que su esposo, sus facciones eran delgadas y bonitas al igual que su piel clara. A diferencia de su familia ella era la única que tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran azules igualmente –es un placer conocerte Hinata-san- sonrió dulcemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa gustosa –ellos son mis hijos-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo uno muy alegre mientras me tomaba la mano y la agitaba enérgicamente –tengo 14 años y curso el segundo año de la secundaria- comentó felizmente. El chico físicamente era igual a su padre, a excepción que sus facciones aun eran de un niño y que en sus mejillas tenía unas curiosas marcas que parecían bigotes. Me pregunté si eran tatuadas o no…

-Mi nombre es Ino Uzumaki- esta vez habló alegremente una chica muy bonita –soy gemela de este idiota y también curso segundo- sonrió ampliamente. La chica era por mucho, parecida a su madre. Tenia unos ojos expresivos de color azul y un cabello largo y lacio color rubio, su piel era igual de clara que la de su madre, pero aun mas oscura que la mía –espero podamos ser muy buenas amigas Hinata- sonrió ampliamente y yo sonreí aun mas.

-Y yo soy Deidara Uzumaki- sonrió el ultimo de los hijos –me temo que yo curso el primer año de preparatoria- me vio felizmente mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba causando que yo me sonrojara ampliamente y que Neji lo viera de mala gana –espero nos llevemos MUY bien- sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Deidara la asustas- lo condeno Ino mientras se interponía entre el y yo, que suspiré pues no quería hacer una escena.

-Dei-kun, ¿por que no van a hablar los cinco? Estoy segura que se llevaran bien- dijo la sra. Kushina ante la acción de su hijo, seguramente no le quería causar una mala impresión a Hisashi.

-ah, claro mamá- dijo Deidara mientras una gota escurría por su frente.

-Yo los llevo al jardín- dijo Neji de mala gana después de levantarse, acto seguido yo fui tras el junto con Ino y los dos chicos nos seguían un par de metros más atrás. Decidimos conversar un poco bajo el árbol de cerezo.

Hablamos de cosas muy agradables y divertidas mientras estuvimos ahí. Descubrí cosas muy interesantes sobre todos. Deidara era un chico agradable aun que no lo pareciese, le gustaba el arte y era algo piromaniaco, pero su sueño siempre había sido ser un artista famoso, incluso nos dijo que iba a ir a una universidad especializada en artes situada en Italia cuando acabara la preparatoria. Naruto por otro lado parecía ser muy despreocupado en cuanto a lo que hacía, solo averigüe que le gustaba el ramen y el soccer, mencionaba muy seguido que quería poner un restaurante de ramen pero que también deseaba estudiar economía, aun que no le sentara la carrera. Ino por otro lado era muy femenina y linda. Me di cuenta que le gustaba mucho la moda y las plantas, quería ser florista de mayor eh iba a estudiar herbó logia. Cuando llegó mi turno no supe bien que decir, pues nunca le había pensado demasiado al asunto. Les comenté que en mi familia normalmente las mujeres no estudian nada y se quedan en la casa a hacer labores del hogar. Todos nos vieron raro a Neji y a mí. Luego les comenté que me gustaría ser Médica, Veterinaria o Arquitecta. Deidara me preguntó por que quería estudiar arquitectura, haciéndome responder que me gustaba dibujar…el comentó algo como 'otro punto' y se rió con Naruto, haciendo que Ino los golpeara a ambos y me viera avergonzada. Yo en cambio me reí y luego Ino me siguió.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente. Incluso me comenzaron a hablar un poco de la escuela, Neji también comenzó a hablar un poco, en realidad notó que se llevaba bien con Deidara, aun que claro nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente. No me di cuenta cuando el brillante sol se ocultó, nosotros seguimos hablando felices hasta que escuchamos que la sra. Uzumaki llamó a Deidara, Ino y Naruto diciendo que ya era hora de retirarse pues ya era tarde y mañana había instituto. Cuando todos se marcharon Neji y yo nos quedamos platicando alrededor de 30 minutos mas, luego el se fue dejándome sola en el jardín. Comencé a hablar conmigo misma pues aún no tenía sueño.

-Los Uzumaki son muy buena gente- me dije a mi misma al levantarme del pasto y encaminarme a la cocina para coger algo de agua. Cuando llegue me llevé la gran sorpresa de ver a mi tío intentando hacer un poco de pasta, que mas parecía ser engrudo con salsa de tomate, pues estaba algo batida y pegada –Ti-tío, ¿qu-que es e-eso?- pregunté temerosa al ver la gran bola semi-anaranjada en una sartén.

-Ah! Es pasta- dijo feliz, como si estuviera orgulloso de su comida –es lo que mejor se hacer-

-Ti-tío…¿pu-puedo pedirte al-algo?- le pregunté temerosa de que se sintiera mal.

-Claro Hina, lo que quieras- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me dio tanta pena decírselo que incluso comencé a jugar con mis dedos, una maña que había dejado atrás hacia unos años.

-Pu-pues…qui-quisiera se-ser yo la qu-que hi-hiciera la-la comida de a-ahora en a-adelante- dije tímidamente, mas mi tío tan solo se rió de buena gana y tiró la comida a un bote.

–jajaja la verdad es que nos salvas, normalmente como en el hospital, así que no se cocinar nada mas allá de un sándwich- se rió y me mostró donde estaba todo, me sorprendió que tuviera una variedad tan grande de comida para vivir solo, lo vi curiosa y el me respondió sin que yo le preguntara siquiera –supuse que te gustaba cocinar así que hoy en la mañana fui a comprar algunos víveres en el pueblo- sonrió.

-Gra-gracias tío- le sonreí y me dispuse a hacer preparar pasta, seguramente a el le gustaría pues el estaba 'cocinando' pasta también.

Terminamos de comer felices, pues Hisashi dijo que no había comido mejor pasta en años y Neji apreció mi comida, diciendo que desde que mi padre me había prohibido cocinar no había comido mi deliciosa comida…obviamente yo me sonroje cuando lo dijo. Nos despedimos cuando llegamos a la planta alta y cada uno se metió en su cuarto. Yo decidí darme un baño rápido para mañana no tener que bañarme en la mañana. Al salir me puse mi pijama y comencé a dibujar un poco. Gran parte de mi mente estaba llena por los sucesos que habían pasado a lo largo de mi efímera experiencia en Amegakure, me decidí a dibujar a las personas que había conocido, comencé conmigo misma. Hice un auto-retrato tan rápido que antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba terminado. Seguí con mi primo Neji, con el me tardé un poco mas, pues quería detallarlo algo mas que el mío, incluso le puse un pequeño comentario y lo firmé. Seguí con mi tío, hice lo mismo que con el de Neji cuando lo terminé. Así seguí con Ino, Deidara, Kushina, Minato, Naruto, la niña del tren, el taxista…a todos les puse un corto comentario y una firma. Iba a cerrar mi cuaderno de dibujos cuando como un flash, una imgaen se posó en mi memoria. Era ese chico que había visto en la Terminal de autobuses ayer por la tarde. Dudé un momento el dibujarlo o no. Terminé cediendo, haciendo un dibujo elaborado pues no recordaba bien los detalles exactos. Al momento de poner un comentario no supe que hacer o mejor dicho, que poner. Tan solo escribí una palabra.

"Embriagador"

Cerré mi cuaderno y me dedique a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

_**Continuara…**_

Wahh primer capitulo terminado! Y en tan poco tiempo yay me siento feliz. Gracias por leer hasta este punto del Fanfic!! TTuTT me siento feliiiiiiz!!


	2. II Sin Palabras

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que no pude evitar

**Una Eternidad a tu Lado**

**By: Dita**

-

-

Hola queridísimos lectores! Acá les vengo con algo novedoso, bien no tan novedoso, por que se me ocurrió después de leer el súper exitazo de Stephenie Meyer, en realidad me siento súper feliz por haber leído. No voy a usar todos los sucesos de esta maravillosa saga, simplemente voy a usar algunos detalles, que si ya han leído el libro, podrán encontrar.

Primero que nada, gracias a TODO/AS los que dejaron review! Significa mucho para mi persona y también les agradezco su espera nn.

**Advertencia: **en este fan fiction pueden haber ciertas escenas de violencia y/o sexo explícitos, así que les pido que si no les gusta el género, por favor absténganse de leer, no quisiera recibir quejar relacionadas con el contenido del mismo, tampoco me hago responsable por cualquier mala experiencia que se lleven al leer mi historia. Por su atención, gracias.

**Pareja: **SasuHina

**Clasificación: **T

**Genero:** Romance/humor/drama

**Subgénero:** AU

**Declimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen por desgracia TT-TT estos son del genio, Masashi Kishimoto sensei, así que solo los estoy usando n.ñU. La idea que uso en este fic es de La saga de 'Un amor Peligroso' bien conocida como Crepúsculo pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Escapé de mi padre y vine a este pueblo acogedor...y lo conocí. Me preguntó que es lo que tengo que atraigo desastres...pero de dos cosas estoy segura; 1. Sasuke es un vampiro y 2. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de el. SasuHina AU, Hinata's POV

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Bien, eh acabado con todo el lio del inicio, así que…..coooomencemos!!

Hinata's POV

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capitulo II**

**-Sin palabras-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que no pude evitar el despertarme con su molesto 'bip bip', no me sentía con el ánimo suficiente para levantarme, estaba inexplicablemente cansada y sobretodo me sentía mareada, pero no tenía elección alguna pues debía asistir al colegio. Peor, era mi primer dia y no me podia dar el lujo de faltar o hacerme la enferma para no ir. Así que con mucha pereza me enderecé en mi cama y restregué un poco mis ojos para que se acostumbraran a la ascaza luz que entraba por mi cortina entreabierta. Me rasqué la nuca y luego me paré. Me levanté a duras penas de la cama donde había dormido y me acerque a mi espejo…mi aspecto era terrible. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, mi cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones y peor aún era que tenía una pequeña inflamación en la cuenca del cuello. Suspiré ¿Acaso los mosquitos eran del tamaño de una rata? Parecía que uno gigante se había deleitado con mi sangre. Pasé lentamente mis dedos por la marca color rosado que se posaba descaradamente en mi cuello, no se sentía. Dude de que haya sido un insecto, tal vez me había rascado de mas en la noche o algo así, de lo contrario me estaría muriendo de la picazón que el veneno de los mosquitos causaba. Le resté importancia y preferí vestirme antes de que se me hiciera mas tarde.

Me senté en el banco frente al tocador que se encontraba en mi habitación, ciertamente donde se encontraba mi uniforme, ayer no lo había visto así que no perdía nada con ojearlo antes de ponérmelo. Me sorprendí cuando lo extendí sobre la cama, era muy lindo. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda tableada azul y blanca a la altura de medio muslo, calcetas azules la altura de la rodilla, zapatos blancos, un moño azul, un suéter azul con blanco y una bufanda bicolor. Me encantaba, en mi otro instituto el uniforme era un vestido que parecía de monjas. Por ser un colegio privado los uniformes eran demasiado caros y lujosos, cosa que a mi nunca me gustó. Al ponérmelo sonreí ante mi imagen en el espejo, el uniforme me sentaba de maravilla. Miré algo acomplejada a mi pecho pues siempre había tenido el mismo problema, mi busto había crecido mas de lo que me agradaba y aun que tenía solo 14 años ya llevaba una talla que normalmente usarían chicas de 16 o 17. suspire resiganada a tener que vivir con ese mal durante lo que restaba de mi vida. Ignoré el hecho de que mi figura resaltaba mucho mas de lo que me agradaba, me cepillé el cabello hasta dejarlo totalmente lacio y bajé a ver que les preparaba a mi primo y a mi tio.

Cuando baje encontre una escena algo graciosa. Mi tío y Neji-niisan estaban ambos sentados en la mesa, leyendo una caja de cereal mientras con sus dedos golpeaban suavemente la mesa como señal de desesperación. Internamente me reí un tanto y caí en cuenta que me había tardado mas de la cuenta. Carraspee para que oyeran que había llegado y seguido me voltearon a ver algo mas animados, no me fue difícil adivinar que ambos estaban hambrientos y como caballeros habían esperado a que la dama bajara. Me senté junto a mi primo y comencé a comer muy lentamente el cereal achocolatado, en verdad no tenía hambre, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de la escuela con mayor intensidad de la que me hubiera gustado. Casi no me di cuenta cuando acabé de comer y Neji-niisan me miraba bulon pues yo aun estaba cuchareando el tazón vacío. Me sonrojé cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo y solté la cuchara de golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo y yo me sorprendiera aun mas.

-Esta algo distraída Hinata-sama ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó aun con esa sonrisa burlona y casi invsisible que me dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo que estábamos solo nosotros. Sonreí tambien en modo 'invisible'.

-N-no es eso Neji-oniisan, es que es-estoy ner-nerviosa por la es-escuela, eso es to-todo- bajé la mirada para jugar con mis dedos pues me sentia avergonzada por una cosa tan insignificante como esa, pero no era mi culpa, yo nunca había cambiado de escuela…o de ciudad ¡Todo era nuevo para mi! Me reí de mi misma de nuevo. –Cre-creo qu-que ya es ho-hora de ir-irnos ¿ne?- voltee a ver a Neji después de lavar los platos del desayuno, el asintió.

-Chicos no se si les sirva, pero en el garage tengo unas cosas que les podrían servir para llegar al colegio más rápido- habló por primera vez mi tio cuando se percató de nuestra pequeña conversación silenciosa. Ambos volteamos a verlo con suma curiosidad. Nos pidio que esperaramos ahí mientras el iba por unas cosas. Cuando regresó nos encontramos con que venía cargando dos pares de patines. –Supuse que el que les sería una molesta el caminar unos kilómetros hasta la escuela todos los dias a esta hora de la mañana, así que ayer me tomé la molestia de comprar estos patines- los dejó frente a nosotros en la mesa de la cocina. Un par era de color negro con blanco y los otros eran morados con lila. Deducí cual era de cada quién.

-G-gracias tío, -n-nos se-serán muy ú-útiles- sonreí, tome los míos y me los probé. Me quedaban perfectamente, mi tío tenía buen ojo con las medidas. Le mandé un sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mochila de las escaleras, donde la había dejado al bajar, y esperé a mi primo para que se apurara o llegaríamos tarde. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo el timbre sonó. Me apresuré para abrirle a la persona que había tocado y me encontré con una sonriente aun que un poco soñolienta Ino con un Naruto y un Deidara detrás de ella en no mejores condiciones. Me reí al ver que el gemelo de mi amiga estaba cabeceando y sus ojos se cerraban de tanto en tanto. –Ho-hola- la salude, ella me sinrió, sus hermanos apenas estaban del todo concientes así que solo levantaron con cuidado sus manos. Neji-niisan bufó detrás de mi.

-Vine a recogerlos, ya saben como apenas van llegando no creo que les sea tan facil llegar a la escuela- comentó solemnemente a lo que sonreí. No estaba acostumbrada a que mis amigos me vinieran a recoger a la casa…bueno para empezar mi padre me llavaba en un coche extremadamente costoso (eh inneseario según mi criterio) al colegio. -¿Y bien? ¿podemos acompañarlos a la escuela?- preguntó Ino al notar mi silencio.

-S-si mu-muchar gracias Ino- le sonreí y miré a Neji-niisan que mantenía su rostro molesto a pesar de que yo sabía que de alguna manera estaba agradecido…aun que también noté como etaba totalmente molesto por la presencia de Naruto y de Deidara fuera de la casa. Con la mirada le pregunté si estaba bien el que nos dirigieran a la escuela. El asintió y avanzó, a lo que yo le seguí –V-vamos o llegaremos tarde- les dije a los demás.

El camino de ida a la escuela fue algo…diferente a lo que yo recordaba. Al ir patinando me dí cuenta de muchos detalles que anteayer no recordaba. Como lo altos que eran los árboles y lo bien que olían. Cualquier árbol en el que posara mi vista era más alto que una casa, más grueso que la llanta de un coche y olían mejor de lo que pensaba. Amegakure era sin duda una villa (por no decir pueblo) que estaba tapízado por el verdor de los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor y por el olor a tierra mojada debido a sus lluvias. Todo parecía ser tan sobrio y al mismo tiempo tranquilo. Pocas personas pasaban por ahí, la mayoría eran personas con nuestro uniforme o que seguramente iban a trabajar. A lo lejos vi que el sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir por sobre las montañas del poniente. El calor era apenas tangible en la fría mañana pero aún así la luz que el astro emitía sobre todos un poco de calor que agradecí pues tenía frío.

Tomé la mano de mi primo para poder patinar más libremente, debía aceptar que era mala para eso y que mis pies se tropezaban consigo mismos. Al tomar su mano me sentí mas libre y me tomé la libertad de cerrar los ojos para así disfrutar del aire que me pegaba en el rostro. Me olvidé de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor y me encerré en mi mundo. Un lugar bastante solitario donde solía estar cuando quería pensar un rato. Pensé en lo que habíamos echo mi primo y yo, en mi padre y en mi hermana, también pensé en el día que había llegado a Amegakure. ¿De quién sería esa casa tan fenomenal que ví a lo lejos desde la terminal de autobuses? Luego vino a mi mente el apuesto chico de la misma. Recordé sus ojos por sobre todo lo demas, eran profundos y enteramente solitarios, tan fríos que me pareció que nunca había visto ojos tan nostálgicos como esos. Aun que tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías…esos ojos me recordaron a los míos en casa de mi padre. Suspiré. Esos eran días que no me agradaba recordar en lo mas minimo. Pero aún así, sus ojos estaban en otro nivel de soledad, una que tal vez yo nunca llegue a entender. Y por unos momentos quise saber el por que de esos ojos tan lastimeros y, aun que suene una locura, quería ayudar a que esos ojos no se vieran solos de nuevo. Me daba tristeza pensar en la agonía que esos reflejaban.

-hinata-sama por favor abra los ojos- escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi primo, me sonaba tan lejana y a la vez tan cerca. Tuve que volver a mi misma para no caerme cuando el me soltó. Voltee a verlo con duda en mis ojos –Hemos llegado- aclaró a lo que yo voltee a ver y sonreí avergonzada.

El colegio era aun ams grande de lo que yo podía esperar. Los ladrillos que se localizaban en las paredes de la academia parecían estar en harmonia con todo lo demás. Los árboles curbian por completo la vista de la carretera o de las montañas. Cerre un poco los ojos para que el viento y el polvo no se colara por entre ellos, la brisa se sentía tan bien contra mi piel desuna que desee no entrar a clase para así poder estar ahí parada todo el día. Pero no era una buena idea, considerando que hoy era mi primer dia en el instituto y quería causar una buena impresión a todo mundo. Voltee a ver a mi primo como preguntandome que era lo que el estaba pensando. El al sentir mi mirada sobre mi igualmente me volteo a ver y sonrió tranquilamente, supuse que el estaba tranquilo con todo esto. El ya habia estudiado parte de la primaria en este lugar. Suspiré…me sentía la única extraña aquí.

Deidara se despidió de nosotros pues supuestamente la Preparatoria estaba mas lejos que la secundaria y debía caminar un poco mas para llegar a tiempo. Caminamos a la entrada con suma calma. Por dentro todo era espacioso y común. Paredes blancas, casilleros por los pasillos, puertas, adolescentes caminando en pequeñas parejas o grupos. Instintivamente tomé la mano de Neji-niisan y la apreté. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía controlar el temblor de mis piernas. Difícilmente habría podido hacer esto sola si no hubiera sido por mi primo. Sonreí ante mi suerte y cerré los ojos para relajarme ante la idea de una nueva vida.

-Neji- escuché la voz de Ino al lado mío, abrí los ojos para voltear a verla –¿Tienes el numero de aula de Hinata?- me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia ella sonriendo. Yo le sonreí por igual. Neji asintió y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papelito arrugado.

-Está en el aula 2-N- leyó cuidadosamente. Escuché un chillido alegre de parte de Ino y un suspiro de Naruto. Adiviné que estaba en la misma clase que mi amiga y en otra a la de su hermano. Me reí mientras Ino seguía festejando y dando saltitos.

-¡Viva! Hina esta en mi clase- bailaba graciosamente sin que le importara atraer la atención de los demás –Verás que el 2-N es el mejor- me guiñó el ojo para luego colgarse de mi brazo de nuevo. Yo casi me caigo con ella, me extrañó cuando pareció no importarle el que estemos haciendo una graciosa escena y el que nos estuvieramos a punto de caer. –No puedo esperar para presentarte a todos los de la clase ¡Te adorarán!- me sonrojé ante lo último.

-No es justo Ino, tu ya tienes a Sakura-chan en tu clase, ¿Ahora te llevas a Hina? Aquí hay complot- se quejó Naruto que estaba viendo hacia el lado contrario al mío, resopló y se cruzó de brazos molesto. Me pregunté quien era la chica 'Sakura-chan' a quién se refería.

-Por mi puedes quedarte con Haruno Naruto, no podría importarme menos, mejor suerte para la próxima- sonrió victoriosa Ino –Bueno Hina, vamos antes de que empiece la clase, quiero presentarte a todos los de la clase lo antes posible- me jaló tan fuerte hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo nivel que nisiquiera me pude despedir de Neji-niisan o de Naruto.

Subimos rápidamente y de dos escalones en dos. Ino corría arrastrandome y atrayendo miradas de todos los que estaban alrededor nuestro. Yo no quería ni ver hacia otro lado, estaba totalemente apenada de que todos me estuvieran viendo, unos con sorpresa, otros con curiosidad y algunos con pena. Adiviné que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un semáforo en alto. Quería esconderme para así no llamar la atención. Finalmente llegamos a un salón al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Cuando Ino abrió la puerta fuertemente todos voltearon su mirada hacia ella y por consecuente hacia mi. La primera persona que se acercó fue una chica de cabello rosado corto. Su pose engreída no me agrado mucho, incluso me intimidó. Me miraba exhaustivamente, como calificandome o buscando algo en mi. Finalmente dejó de verme (cosa que agradecí) para posar luego su vista en la de Ino.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó grosera, me sentí ofendida pero bajé la mirada apenada, luego me escondí detrás de Ino, que era mas alta que yo.

-No te importa Saku-frentuda- dijo despectivamente, la otra frunció el entrecejo molesta por el comentario de Ino –Vamonos Hina, lo que piense la pelo de chicle no es importante- dijo molesta para jalarme hacia el centro del aula. Entre mas nos moviamos entre los demás, mas sentía las miradas de los compañeros sobre mi persona. Me volví a sonrojar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. –¡Chicos!- gritó Ino haciendo que yo me apenara mas y me escondiera detrás de ella de nuevo. –Adivienen, tenemos una nueva chica en la clase- sonrió ampliamente al descubrirme y tomarme de los hombros.

-Woah- escuché una voz justo detrás de mi, a lo que silenciosamente voltee a ver quién hablaba –Linda chica nos asignaron ¿no Ino?- me sonrojé a lo que voltee mas rápidamente para tan solo encontrarme a un chico de piel morena y ojos café, cabello alborotado color castaño y al parecer tatuajes en sus mejillas.

-Pues claro Kiba- sonrió orgullosa Ino –Hinata es vecina mía- me sonrió para que me tranquilizara –Hinata el es Kiba Inuzuka, un amigo del estupido de mi hermano- me abrazó por los hombros –Kiba, ella es mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga- me presentó, a lo que el otro tan solo sonrió engreido.

-Sub-capitan del club de soccer- presumió Kiba. Sentí una presencia detrás de el y ví un chico alto, de lentes oscuros y cabello algo rizado color negro, lo miré con curiosidad. Kiba volteo a ver hacia donde yo dirigía mi vista y sonrió cuando notó de quién se trataba. –El es mi mejor amigo Shino- lo abrazó por lo hombros, Kiba era alto, pero Shino me llevaba una cabeza de altura así que cuando lo tomaron por los hombros se tuvo que agachar. Bufó molesto.

-Shino Aburame- soltó tranquilamente y fácilmente se libró del agarre de su amigo. Después se sentó en el ultimo lugar de la cuarta fila, sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

-No se sientas mal- dijo Ino –Shino es un magnate de los bichos, se la pasa leyendo de ellos todo el día- Ino puso una cara de asco que me dio gracia, a mi me gustaban los insectos así que solo me reí ante la reaccion de mi amiga. –Kiba ¿Dónde estan Shikamaru y Chouji?- preguntó molesta al parecer.

-El precezoso de tu novio está dormido en la esquina del salón, su mejor amigo no ha llegado- Ino se puso roja y golpeo a Kiba en la espinilla. Esté soltó un grito y se tomó la espinilla con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –¡Mujer! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- soltó enojado ante las risas de todos los demás del salón, incluso yo me reí.

-Ya te eh dicho que ese bueno para nada no es mi novio ni lo será ni lo fue…que no te pase de nuevo eso por la cabeza- soltó realmente enojada, ahora su voz era tosca y seca…parecía que en verdad detestaba que le dijeran que era pareja del tal Shikamaru. Fue hacia la esquina del saló y vi como pateaba algo en el suelo, seguido un 'Ow' se oyó por todo el salon.

-Ino, es muy temprano para tus maltratos, dejame dormir en paz- se quejó una voz adolorida y molesta –Dios, las mujeres son problematicas-

-El problemático eres tu Shika-flojo, deberías estar saludando a Hina en vez de estar echado en esta esquina como vago- Ino defendió sus ideales y jaló con fuerza a Shikamaru para sacarlo del suelo. Lo arrastró hasta donde yo estaba sentada. –Hina, el es Shikamaru, un amigo de la infancia- comentó a lo que yo saludé tímida.

-H-hola- balbucee con pena, ya de por si estaba lo suficientemente apenada por haber echo toda una escena de entrada en la escuela como para que ahora me pusieran de espectaculo.

-Oi, que linda voz- dijo Kiba antes de abrazarme por los hombros –De acuerdo, Hina, de ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amiga- se rió antes de tomarme la mano con alegría. Yo me sonrojé tanto que sentí que me iba a caer, de hecho me fui para atrás…y me hubiera caido de no ser por que algo detuvo mi caída. Voltee a ver que era y un chico corpulento me veía con extraneza y pena.

-P-perdón- fue lo unico que pude decir antes de levantarme rápidamente con intenciones de huir hacia donde estaba Ino, pero Kiba me detuvo y me abrazó de nuevo. Deseaba morirme antes de que seguir siendo el centro de atención.

-Menos mal llegas Chouji- dijo Ino, luego me sacó de los brazos de Kiba para así abrazarme ella, igualmente me sonrojé, quería sentarme en algún asiento y poder morirme de vergüenza ahí sentada sin tener que ser el trompo del circulo que se había formado. –Hina es la nueva chica de la clase, ¿No es adorable?- escondí mi rostro detrás de mi fleco para evitar que me vieran tan roja.

-Uhumph- dijo el aludido, subí la mirada y me encontré con que estaba comiendo una papa frita, se sentó en un lugar al frente y siguió comiendo. Agradecí que no me prestara tanta atención.

Las presentaciones siguieron durante casi todo un modulo (me pregunté si el profesor estaba enfermo o algo). Cada persona mostraba una reacción diferente ante el hecho de yo ser una chica nueva. Pude leer los ojos de la mayoria, algunos felices, otros apenados y los de las chicas envidiosos. No supe bien por qué y tampoco quise saber…sabía que era algo que no me debía importar. Ino me presentó tantas veces que no recordé los nombres de la mitad de los chicos que estaba ahí. Finalmente me presentó con todos los presentes y me sentí enormemente agradecida de que no hubiera mas alumnos en el aula, ahora esperaba que no se le ocurriera llevarme a los otros salones. Me apaniqué ante la idea. Pero mi amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos antes de formular mas ideas descabelladas y vergonzosas.

-Ahora solo me pregunto donde estará Sasukek-kun- dijo Ino buscando con la mirada al aludido, suspiró al no encontrarlo –Demonios, quería presentartelo a el y a su hermana- bajó la mirada y se sentó en uno de los últimos lugares de la quinta fila. –Aun que no tiene mucho caso, igualemente me ignoraran como siempre- se mostró molesta.

-Claro que te ignorarán Ino-cerda- oí una voz molesta cerca de nosotros, la identifiqué como la de Sakura –Sasuke-kun nunca se interesaría por una simple- me criticó a lo que yo me molesté pero no lo mostré del todo. Ino volteo a ver a la chica de ojos verdes y aseguré que iba a responderle de una forma grosera. Preferí intervenir antes de que se iniciara una disputa.

-I-ino…¿D-donde está el pro-profesor?- pregunté esperanzada de que el profesor llegue pronto, por mas raro que suene, quería estudiar para poder librarme de todas las cosas que estaban en mi mente en este momento. Ino volteo a verme y olvidó su pelea con la otra para ponerme mas atención. Sakura pareció ofenderse de que Ino no le prestara atención pero se fue.

-Jajajaja que buen chiste Hina- sonrió Ino con verdadera gracia –Nunca tenemos matemáticas por que Kakashi-sensei nunca llega a tiempo…consideralo una hora libre- comentó mi amiga a lo que yo me mostré decepcionada, me gustaba matemáticas. –Normalmente Kakashi-sensei llega un minuto o dos antes de que acabe la clase y nos dice cuales son las páginas de tareas, muy rara vez llega 10 minutos antes y nos dice que copiemos la explicación de la pizarra- se rió divertida ante la situación –todos amamos al sensei por eso, nunca nos pone trabajo-

-Y-ya veo- me senté detrás de ella esperando el lugar estuviera sin dueño –Qu-que lastima- murmuré a lo que Ino me vio sorprendida pero sonrió.

-Sigue física, así que no creo que te sientas tan mal, Kurenai-sensei siempre es muy dura con todos- escuché como la puerta se abría, seguido un profesor peliplateado entró al salón con aire despreocupado.

-Lo siento chicos, verán mi coche se descompuso y no pude llegar a tiempo- supuse eso fue una excusa por la manera en la que lo decía, seguido escribió dos páginas en la pizarra y salió.

-Eh ahí la entrada triunfal de Kakashi-sensei- se rió Ino y anotó en una libreta las páginas que el sensei no había dejado de tarea. –Ugh…Kurenai-sensei nos enseñará la teoria de la generación espontanea hoy…seguro me dormiré- aseguró Ino, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con cansancio. Me reí un poco pues aun que no habíamos echo nada en el día, aún así ella parecía estar cansada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una maestra alta, de ojos rojos y cabello rizado negro entrara al salón con aires de seriedad. Todos instantáneamente se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Yo me levanté para así decirle que era una estudiante nueva. Pareció entender, pidió que me sentara en el lugar que anteriormente había tomado como mío y sin muchas preguntas adicionales me pidió que por ser nueva que leyera el primer parrafo de lo que adiviné el libro de física. La clase pasaba lenta a comparación de la anterior, la maestra daba muy bien su materia, pero hacía muchas cosas teóricas por lo que me aburrí. Peor, yo ya había visto este tema en mi otro colegio.

Estaba a punto de seguir los pasos de Ino (dormir silenciosamente) de no ser por que el abrir de la puerta me despertó. Una chica de cabello largo color negro y ojos igualmente negros estaba parada en la entrada del salón. Sus ojos se veían fríos y calculadores…tanto que me dieron miedo. Era inmensamente bonita, piel tan pálida como la mía o más. Su cabello era lacio y a la altura de su cadera, parejo, con flequillo como el mío pero un par de mechones se colaban por los lados de su rostro haciendola ver como una muñeca, finalmente estaba adornado por un lindo moño como diadema. Era bajita, probablemente me llegaba al mentón, deducí que media alrededor de 1.50 o menos. Sus ojos color negro, grandes y brillosos la hacían ver infantil. El uniforme lo llevaba algo mas largo que las demás y le quedaba algo grande.

-¿Nos permite pasar sensei?- dijo con una voz que sonaba como campanas, al igual que toda ella, su voz era bonita y suave. La sensei volteo a verla molesta pero les permitió pasar sin problemas, con solo la mirada les indicó que podían entrar.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir jóvenes Uchiha- dijo seriamente la sensei.

No supe bien por que había hablado en plural hasta que de detrás de ella apareció un chico parecido a ella. Me pretrifiqué en mi lugar cuando noté quien era. Cabello alborotado color negro y algo largo. Ojos negros, fríos y solitarios, con un aire de nostalgia y tristeza. Alto, delgado y con una perfección que nisiquiera el mejor artista pudiera plasmar en ningun tipo de obra de arte. Andar seguro y desinteresado. Quería morirme ahí mismo. Era el chico que anteriormente había visto en la terminal de autobuses. No me dí cuenta que estaba viendolo hasta que el plasmó sus ojos en los míos. En ese instante sentí que me derretía y me dio miedo que mi boca estuviera abierta del asombro. El por igual se mostró muy sorprendido ante la vista de mi persona…me desconcerté por esto ¿Me habría reconocido? ¿Sabría quien soy? Me sonrojé extremadamente y quise apartar la mirada, mas no pude. Me sentí observada por pocos segundos antes de que el desviara la mirada aparentemente molesto. Me quise morir al notar que había estado mirandolo casí 30 segundos, peor cuando se sentó a un lado de mi. Deseaba comenzar a darme de golpes con la banca antes de seguir con esta tortura. Durante todo lo que restaba de clase y las dos siguientes, sentí un par de miradas sobre mi. Fue una ardua tarea el no presarle atención a la sensación de ser escudriñada hasta los huesos y en vez de eso ponerle atención al profesor Jiraya y su explicación sobre la historia del Japón. Finalmente cuando Historia Nacional terminó me sentí liberada de la prisión. Agradecí que la hora del descanso hubiera llegado justo en el momento preciso. Me levanté rápidamente para ir a buscar a Neji-niisan lo antes posible, ya no soportaba las miradas en mi espalda mucho mas.

Salí corriendo del aula sin prestarle atención a los llamados de Kiba o de Ino, solo quería estar con mi primo antes de que me volviera loca. Lo encontré en el tercer piso con dos chicos. Una chica alta de cabello castaño, amarrado en dos tomatitos en su cabeza , que estaba abrazada del brazo de mi primo (cosa que parecía molestarle) y un chico de cabello negro cortado en forma de hongo que se reía feliz. El único que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que le dejaran en paz era mi primo. Cuando volteo a verme pareció que me agradeciera el haber llegado en el momento indicado. Se soltó de las manos de la chica castaña y caminó en mi dirección. Me abrazó, cosa que me sorprendió, luego volteo a ver a sus amigos. La chica me miró despectivamente en cuanto Neji-niisan me tomó en brazos protectoramente y juré leer en sus labios una maldición hacia mi persona.

-Lo siento Lee, TenTen, pero tengo que ayudar a mi prima- se dirigió a los dos que estaban fuera de un aula –Tengo que llevarla a la cafetería- nos volteo al lado contrario al de los otros dos.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo una voz masculina, supuse era el chico llamado Lee -¿Vienes TenTen?- preguntó interesado.

-No molestes insecto…ugh me largo- dijo molesta después de lanzarme una mirada venenosa, se fue sin esperar por una respuesta.

-¿Cuál es el problema de TenTen?- preguntó mi primo al chico de cejas exageradas, parecía molesto por la aversión que esta tenía hacia mi persona. Lee se rió, me dio la impresión de que era un chico muy alegre lo que me hizo sonreir.

-Esta celosa- dijo con simpleza antes de voltear a verme –No te sienteas mal, se le pasará en un mes o dos- Dijo con su tono alegre al que seguramente me acostumbraría.

Ya estaba mas tranquila al estar al lado de mi primo, me pareció que así podía olvidarme un poco de los sucesos que me habían sucedido. Primero paso una escena frente a toda la escuela, luego me sentí asediada por el chico llamado Kiba y por si no fuera poco…el chico embriagador, el chico de la central de autobuses estaba en mi misma escuela, grado eh incluso se sentaba junto a mi. Suspiré desganada, la suerte no era uno de mis mayores atributos y ahora me daba cuenta que ni siquiera estaba dentro de mis cualidades. Cerré los ojos un momento y conté hasta diez. Mas al abrirlos sentí ganas de cerrarlos de nuevo. Frente a ella estaban los dos chicos de esta mañana, los supuestos Uchiha, pafados frente a mi. Quise que la tierra me tragara.

-Hinata-sama…- escuché la voz lejana de mi primo. Pero no pude responder…me quedé sin palabras.

_**CONTINUARA…………**_

**Chan chan chan chan xDDD bueno al fin actualizo este fic jajajaja perdón por la enorme demora.**

**Gracias a;**

AnnA - Dark-Phantom

Yuki.Lawliet

Dark Amy-chan

Monica

Taniachan

Tenchi-Uchiha

Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga

Hyuuga-hikari

Susy

Hinatauchiha20

Nadia

**Por todo el apoyo que me brindaron! Gracias y espero sigan leyendome!!**


	3. III De negro a rojo y viceversa

**Una Eternidad a tu Lado**

**By: Dita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hola queridísimos lectores! Acá les vengo con algo novedoso, bien no tan novedoso, porque se me ocurrió después de leer el súper exitazo de Stephenie Meyer, en realidad me siento súper feliz por haberlo leído. No voy a usar todos los sucesos de esta maravillosa saga, simplemente voy a usar algunos detalles, que si ya han leído el libro, podrán encontrar sin mucha dificultad.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me leyeron, leen o dejan review. Ustedes son los que me animan para continuar con sus hermosos mensajes n n! todos estos capis van dedicados a ustedes! :heart:

**Advertencia: **este fic puede contener escenas de violencia y/o sexo explicitas, si eres muy joven o no te gusta leer estas situaciones, por favor no sigas leyendo. No quisiera recibir quejas del fic o facturas del psicólogo xD.

**Declimer:** los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los estoy utilizando para escribir esta historia. El fic esta inspirado en la saga 'Crepúsculo' o bien conocida como 'Un amor peligroso' de Stephenie Meyer y aun que no estoy escribiendo este fic al pie de la letra, la idea y el concepto en general le pertenecen a ella y no a mi, gracias.

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Clasificación:** T

**Genero:** romance/drama/humor, AU

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Gracias a**

**Por todos los reviews y los alientos para seguir el fic.**

-

-

**Capitulo III**

**-De rojo a negro y viceversa-**

**-**

-

Sentía como sus ojos oscuros escrutaban mi cuerpo detenidamente como si fuera el objeto mas curioso del mundo, sus ojos subían de mis pies a mi cabeza y volvían a bajar, aparentemente ignorando la incomodidad que se denotaba sentía en ese momento. No me explicaba que era lo que al Uchiha le parecía tan interesante sobre mi persona por que, muy al contrario de muchas otras chicas y a excepción de ciertos detalles de mi físico, yo era realmente simple. Pero parecía que yo era la persona mas fascinante (o rara no sabría decir que pensaba de mi) para el. Observaba cuidadosamente mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, mi cintura, mi cadera, mis muslos y pantorrillas. Frunció el entrecejo y se volteo con expresión molesta y hasta cierto punto nauseabunda, no supe si lo que sentí fue decepción o molestia, su rostro parecía como si el fuera a golpear algo o como si al verme quisiera vomitar. La chica mas pequeña me veía con una expresión indescifrable para mi pues en si su rostro no decía nada pero cuando me fijé en sus ojos todo cambio súbitamente, parecían que albergaban un gran deseo hacia algo, una pasión inédita, como si estuviera muriendo de hambre y frente a ella estuviera el manjar mas delicioso que pudiera existir en toda la faz de la tierra. Pero justo cuando pensé que iba a saltar sobre mí o algo, cerró los ojos y se volteo completamente indiferente a lo sucedido. Por fin volví a escuchar la voz de Neji-niisan detrás de mí y me di cuenta de que había caído de rodillas al suelo.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que la lleve a la enfermería?- me preguntó con aires preocupados y una expresión de asombro y enojo marcado en ella, sus ojos me mostraban que se encontraba verdaderamente preocupado por lo que me llegase a pasar. Yo solo asentí y luego negué tímidamente, preferí no hablar. -¿Segura? Está pálida, déjeme llevarla a la enfermería no vaya a ser que esté usted enferma- me levantó con el mayor de los cuidados.

-E-estoy bi-bien no t-te pre-preocupes Nii-san- le intenté decir con la voz mas convincente que me pudo haber salido, pero no pareció convencerlo del todo y me veía con ojos de desconfianza.

-Hinata-sama no debería de confiarse tanto ¿Qué tal si de verdad está enferma? Cuando menos déjeme llevarla a la cafetería para qué coma algo, está pálida como un hueso- me tocó la frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre de casualidad, suspiró cuando notó que en efecto no tenía nada. –en ese caso debe de ser simplemente cansancio, vayamos a la cafetería para que le compre algo de comer Hinata-sama-

-Ne-Neji-niisan- fue lo único que atinaba a decir, estaba muerta de vergüenza por que todos nos estaban mirando de formas que yo no podría considerar amigables.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería todos se nos quedaron viendo curiosos, varios chicos me veían con ojos sorprendidos y mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que yo no entendí pues no era atractiva, camine junto a Neji-niisan esperando que me dejaran de ver y me senté en la mesa que el me indicó, luego espere en ese lugar a que el volviera con la comida para ambos. Eso era algo que el llevaba haciendo desde que habíamos entrado a la escuela juntos, el me sentaba y se negaba a dejarme ir por mi comida sola., al rato el regresaba con mas comida de la que yo necesitaba, según para darme 'opciones de una alimentación saludable', por mi parte, ya me había resignado a el trato sobre protector de mi primo desde antes de entrar juntos a la escuela. Desde mi lugar podía ver bien la cafetería, era no muy grande pero si espaciosa, constaba de muchas mesas de metal y sillas de metal por igual, paredes blancas con fotografías de los equipos deportivos de la escuela y una gran cocina que quedaba detrás de unas vitrinas. Nada fuera de lo común, me atrevería a decir que incluso era cómodo.

-Hina…Hina!- oí gritar mi nombre junto a mi, cosa que me asustó, no sabia que había alguien junto a mi. Voltee a ver a la persona que me llamaba y no me sorprendido encontrarme a Ino junto a mi, detrás de ella estaba el chico que antes había pateado…Ehm… ¿Sakamaru?...no, era… ¡Shikamaru!, Kiba, Shino y Naruto. –Dios Hina, sí que estás distraída, llevo llamándote como 3 minutos-

-Pe-perdón- logré tartamudear para después bajar la mirada apenada por mis divagaciones.

-Bueno ¡te comentaba lo suertuda que eres! ¡Estás sentada junto a Sasuke Uchiha!- dijo Ino alarmada a lo que yo me sonrojé pero la voltee a ver con duda, no le encontraba lo genial al estar sentada junto a alguien que aparentemente me odiaba –Muchas morirían por estar en tu lugar Hina, debiste ver la cara que puso Sakura cuando la cambiaron de lugar, fue lo más hermoso que eh visto desde que se atoró la falda con un gancho en primaria- se rió sonoramente contagiándome un poco la risa.

-¿P-por qu-que a todas le-les gu-gusta Uchiha-san?- pregunté verdaderamente curiosa, si bien era cierto que era impresionantemente (por no decir increíblemente, imposiblemente) atractivo dudaba que todas estuvieran enamoradas de él solo por eso, debía haber otra razón…

-Pues obviamente porque es súper guapo y ultra sexy- dijo Ino con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa picara, al parecer en verdad era porque era atractivo –Y no solo eso, su familia es rica, es maduro, tiene las mejores notas de la escuela, es muy popular, está a nivel de los nacionales en todos los deportes, su cuerpo es perfecto…- siguió enlistando las cualidades que Uchiha-san tenía. –En resumen es el ser más perfecto que dios haya creado-

-…- no supe que decir o que argumentar, tal vez si había juzgado mal a los Uchiha, de decir no me habían hecho nada como para que no me cayeran bien y seguramente ellos eran simplemente personas maduras y serias, no tenia por qué ser tan dura con ellos y juzgarlos antes de conocerlos. Luego llegó Neji con mi comida y todos comimos mientras conversábamos.

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases, me despedí de Neji y entré a mi aula junto con Ino. Justo cuando me iba a sentar noté que Ino me detenía. La miré dudosa, deseando saber el por qué me había detenido.

-Hina, tenemos deportes- me dijo juguetona y yo me sonrojé, debí haber sacado una copia del horario de clases si no quería equivocarme siempre –Tenemos suerte, hoy tenemos clase mixta, normalmente Gai-sensei evita las clases mixtas, pero parece ser que hoy tenemos estiramientos- dijo emocionada, creo que por que esperaba ser emparejada con el Uchiha, cosa que yo deseaba no me ocurriera.

Las chicas nos encaminamos hacía el vestidor de mujeres donde nos cambiamos, el uniforme de deportes era algo…provocativo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de uniformes, era la típica camisa polo con las pantaletas (o como se digan) azul marino. Me avergoncé al mirarme al espejo, no era algo en lo que me sentía cómoda. Nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio de la escuela y comprobé que era tan grande como el resto de las instalaciones. En el centro de la cancha estaba parado un hombre un leotardo verde, quien supuse era Gai-sensei.

Nos acomodamos por estaturas y nos pidió que sacáramos un papel de una caja que él tenía en la mano. Lentamente todos fuimos avanzando a sacar el papel, cuando finalmente era mi turno tomé un papel esperando que me tocara con Ino o por lo menos con una chica, desdoblé el papel y un 4 estaba escrito en el. Busqué con la mirada a alguien que tuviera el cuatro entre sus manos, noté desilusionada que Ino estaba emparejada con Haruno-san, Kiba-kun y Shino-san estaban juntos, Shikamaru-san y Chouji-san también estaban juntos, pero me pareció raro el no ver a Uchiha-san, a ninguno de los dos. Después de buscar un poco mas con la vista encontré a la chica linda que supuse era hermana de Sasuke-san sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, pero no encontré a su hermano.

-Hm…¿Tienes el 4?- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché esa fría y aspera voz junto a mi oído ¿cúando había llegado junto a mi? No había sentido su presencia junto a mi si no hasta que me habló. Voltee a verlo con el rostro sonrojado.

-ehm…etto- apenas eso logró salir de mis labios ante el nerviosismo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de mío.

-Pregunté si tienes el número cuatro- reiteró al ver que yo no decía nada, ahí logré reaccionar lo más normal que pude.

-¡Ha-hai!- me separé rápidamente de el para poder tener mi espacio, el solo estar cerca de el lograba ponerme nerviosa y al parecer a el tampoco le agradaba mi compañía pues aún me veía con esa mirada tan penetrante y despectiva que tenía.

-Bien- dijo Gai-sensei entusiasta –De hoy en adelante la persona con la que están emparejado será su pareja dentro de mi materia durante el resto del año- me petrifiqué, yo era mala para los deportes y peor aún, me había tocado con el mejor deportista de toda la escuela –Hoy solo haremos flexiones y estiramientos en pareja, además de tomar los datos del cuerpo así como flexibilidad, resistencia, fuerza y rapidez- ante esto me sentí aliviada, la flexibilidad era mi fuerte –Ya saben como tomar todos los datos, por favor tomen una libreta, una pluma y comiecen- finalizó el sensei para luego ponerse a hacer el mismo unas flexiones.

-Ehm…Uchiha-san, etto, ¿co-comenzamos?- apenas pude decir, intentando evadir la mirada que el me dirigía en esos momentos.

-Hm…- simplemente comenzó a caminar sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra, tomó la libreta, la pluma y una tiza, luego comenzó a hacer una cruz en el suelo y poner marcas. Me volteo a ver. -¿Qué esperas?-

-G-gomen- me apresuré a decir para colocarme en la cruz y estirarme los más que pude, confiaba en mi flexibilidad por lo que me sentí muy segura en la prueba.

-+25- dijo Uchiha-san con voz desinteresada, bajó la vista para verme unos segundos después de que apuntó mis resultados -¿No piensas moverte?- eso me pareció mas bien una orden en vez de una pregunta directa, para evitar confrontaciones mejor me moví y el se puso en la misma posición que en la que yo había estado anteriormente e hizo lo que yo.

-+ 3-30- dije sorprendida, hasta ahora no había conocido a alguien que sea tan flexible como yo, pero preferí no decir nada y seguir con las pruebas para que Uchiha-san no se molestara mas conmigo.

Era increíble, en toda prueba Sasuke-san no solo era increíblemente bueno, si no que lo estaba haciendo sin dar muestras de esfuerzo en su rostro, que envidia me daba. Me encontraba fácilmente atrapada por el aura que despedía el peli-negro, era tan tranquilizadora y a la vez llena de esa sensación de soledad, me recordaba a como era yo cuando estaba en casa de mi padre.

-Oye tú…- escuché la fuerte voz del Uchiha enojado junto a mi, de nuevo me había quedado pasmada.

-¡Go-gomen!- me disculpé rápidamente y puse atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo, estaban haciendo flexiones con ayuda de su compañero (de esas en las que el otro se apoya en ti para que puedas bajar mas), miré a mi compañero sonrojada, pero el ya estaba sentado y esperando a que yo me apoyara en el.

En cuanto toque su cuerpo este se tensó pero no se apartó y yo me apoyé en el. Creo que la cercanía era demasiada, podía oler fácilmente la loción que traía puesta, era poco dulce pero muy penetrante y de alguna forma muy reconfortante, sin darme cuenta me encontré acercándome cada vez mas al cuello de este pero se dio cuenta por lo que hizo ademán de levantarse, cosa que causo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y caí encima de su espalda, logrando que mi ser se pegara al de el en sobremanera. Sin ningún cuidado el se levantó rápidamente y se volteo hacia mi. Su rostro fue algo bastante aterrador, su ceño fruncido y totalmente crispado, mantenía una mano sobre su boca, como si estuviera evitando que la viera, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, que si bien anteriormente eran de un hermoso negro, ahora habían tomado una tonalidad carmesí que si bien delataban un enorme deseo, también me aterrorizaban, parecían los ojos de un animal enjaulado. Lo miré marcharse lo más rápido posible.

-

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente y el Uchiha no se había presentado a la escuela desde ese entonces, yo comenzaba a pensar que era culpa mía. Sobretodo cuando su hermana si estaba atendiendo a clase. Debía aceptar que estaba comenzando a preocuparme…tal vez estaba demasiado preocupada y no se si era porque la culpa de que el haya estado faltando a la escuela era mía. Bajé la mirada apenada por el hecho de que estaba preocupando demasiado por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y que lo mas seguro es que me odiara, suspiré y me levante de mi pupitre con ademán de ir al siguiente piso en busca de mi querido primo, tal vez con su ayuda me logre olvidar de la culpa que me carcomía desde el centro de mi ser. No ayudo mucho el echo de que Ino me preguntara a detalle como era el estar con el Uchiha como pareja en deportes mientras subíamos por la escaleras hacia el tercer piso de la sección de secundaria. En el tercer piso se encontraba la dirección, los salones de especialidades (laboratorios de biología, química y física) y los salones de tercer grado. Me paré en el marco de la puerta de mi primo para esperar a que me viera, cosa que pasó rápidamente ya que en un momento ya estaba junto a mi, indicándome que podíamos irnos a otra parte.

-Hinata-sama, debo pasar a la dirección para pedir un horario actualizado ¿me acompaña?- me pregunto amablemente a lo cual asentí, era mejor eso a estar en el centro del grupo de Ino, no es que no me agradaran, al contrario eran personas muy amigables y bastante amables, simplemente me siento incomoda cuando ellos me toman como tema de conversación, si algo había aprendido en estos cinco días de clase es que al parecer Kiba y Naruto estaban interesados en mi y eso me ponía incomoda. En nada estábamos entrando a la dirección, iba a seguir a mi primo cuando de la nada ahí estaba esa cabellera negra y alborotada que no veía hacia tiempo ya. Me quedé en shock.

-Señorita Shizune, ¿esta usted segura que no puedo cambiar de clase? El 2-A me parece que es un aula mas callada, realmente no me puedo concentrar con todos ellos distrayéndome durante las clases- ¿había oído correctamente? Al parecer Sasuke-san quería cambiar de clase, ¿habrá sido por culpa mia? ¿tanto así me odiaba? Bajé mi rostro algo entristecida, no esperaba que me detestara a tal grado de cambiarse de clase. Corrí para juntarme con mi primo, que estaba detrás del Uchiha, que pareció tensarse aún mas, volteo a verme sorprendido y salió de la dirección rápidamente.

-

El fin del receso significa que debía volver a clase, lo que significa adiós tranquilidad y…ver a Uchiha-san. Entré al laboratorio de Física sin ganas de hacer nada, era mi primera práctica y no me sentía del todo feliz por ella, lo peor era que el único asiento libre era el que estaba junto a Uchiha y eso significaba que tenia que sentarme junto a el si quería atender a esa clase. Tímidamente me senté al otro extremo de la gran mesa, intentando alejarme.

-Hyuuga-san ¿cierto?- me sorprendí al oír esa tersa voz, muy diferente a la fría, distante y seca que había escuchado minutos antes y durante la práctida de deportes. Voltee a verlo sorprendida y con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡U-un!- dije nerviosa -¿U-Uchiha-san?- el otro asintió y yo intenté sonreír.

-Siento mi brusquedad la vez pasada, me sentía…mal- concluyó y me miró directamente a los ojos, eran negros ébano y…un momento ¿no eran antes rojos? Seguro alucino, parpadee, no, eran negros.

-E-etto…¿Uchiha-san, sus ojos son…- me cortó la profesora Kurenai cuando entró al laboratorio.

-Bien chicos, hoy haremos una prueba fácil, veremos como el calor y su conducción pueden cambiar la materia, haremos cajeta- dijo y todos se alegraron, yo no le presté atención del todo, estaba mas interesada en mi debate mental sobre los ojos del chico que tanto me había gustado.

"_¡ch-chotto! ¿desde cuando me gusta Uchiha-san? Hinata, despierta" _ y en esos pensamientos me quedé el resto de la clase. Sin darme cuenta me estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y eso significaba que estaba pensando demasiado en Uchiha-san. Oh no, esto no podía ser, bueno no estaba segura siquiera que me gustaba el peli negro, es decir, lo conozco desde hacia días, no era posible que el causara tal reacción en mi, nunca antes me había gustado nadie, ahora no era el momento para que me empezara a gustar alguna persona y mucho menos el, que me había tratado mal y que parecía odiarme.

Y el receso acabó con ese pensamiento, wow, el tiempo vuela cuando…piensas…

-Me ibas a preguntar algo antes ¿verdad?- me dijo Uchiha, levantándose de su asiento, yo lo seguí.

-E-este, si, quería preguntarle si usa lentes de contacto-

-Eh…no ¿por?-

-P-porque po-podría jurar q-que sus o-ojos eran rojos en de-deportes hacía cu-cuatro días- dije apenadísima, no era algo que estaba acotumbrada a decir.

-Debiste ver mal- dijo con el ceño fruncido y se fue rápidamente.

**Continuará….**


	4. IV Sacando Conclusiones

**Una Eternidad a tu Lado**

**By: Dita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hola queridísimos lectores! Acá les vengo con algo novedoso, bien no tan novedoso, porque se me ocurrió después de leer el súper exitazo de Stephenie Meyer, en realidad me siento súper feliz por haberlo leído. No voy a usar todos los sucesos de esta maravillosa saga, simplemente voy a usar algunos detalles, que si ya han leído el libro, podrán encontrar sin mucha dificultad.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me leyeron, leen o dejan review. Ustedes son los que me animan para continuar con sus hermosos mensajes n n! todos estos capis van dedicados a ustedes! :heart:

**Advertencia: **este fic puede contener escenas de violencia y/o sexo explicitas, si eres muy joven o no te gusta leer estas situaciones, por favor no sigas leyendo. No quisiera recibir quejas del fic o facturas del psicólogo xD.

**Declimer:** los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los estoy utilizando para escribir esta historia. El fic esta inspirado en la saga 'Crepúsculo' o bien conocida como 'Un amor peligroso' de Stephenie Meyer y aun que no estoy escribiendo este fic al pie de la letra, la idea y el concepto en general le pertenecen a ella y no a mi, gracias.

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Clasificación:** T

**Genero:** romance/drama/humor, AU

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Gracias a todo/as mis lectore/as por haberme leído y p****or todos los reviews y alientos para seguir el fic.**

-

-

**Capitulo III**

**Sacando conclusiones**

**-**

-

Sentía sobre mi las miradas molestas de todas las chicas junto a las que pasaba, lo aceptaba, todo eso era culpa mia después de todo…creo. Pero esto se había vuelto ya una costumbre desde que el popular chico se había acercado a mi cada día para conversar (bueno, en realidad yo hablaba y el me soltaba monogamias o de vez en vez contestaba con no mas de 15 palabras, pero bueno, conversábamos…creo) y yo, viendo que no me gusta parecer maleducada y que soy demasiado tímida como para intentar no ser lo anteriormente mencionado, no pude evadirlo por mas de un día, porque por alguna extraña razón el me encontraba estuviera donde estuviera. Tampoco es que me moleste su compañía, al contrario, esta resulta ser bastante acogedora y aun que su aura era un tanto intimidante, el en si era una buena persona con quien pasar el rato. Descubrí que ambos teníamos gustos similares, nos gustaba el silencio, la privacidad y una conversación que no solo se enfocara en las tendencias de la última moda. Aun que era cierto que desde que comencé a juntarme más con Uchiha-san sentía que me vigilaban, como si a todas horas hubiera alguien viéndome, algo asechada, me sentpia como la princesa que estaba siendo asechada por el dragón…¿o será mas bien que la princesa estaba siendo protegida por el dragón? No lo se, simplemente me sentía vigilada. ¿Sería así que Uchiha-san se sentpia con sus fans? Debía ser molesto. Me reí un poco al recordar en como el comenzó a criticar a todas sus fans, en lo molestas que eran y todo eso, ahora ellas creen que soy yo la que le mete todas esas ideas raras a su 'Sasuke-kun' y que por mi culpa ahora las odia.

"_C-como s-si no las o-odiara de-desde antes" _me justifiqué, no debía sentir la culpa, pero ciertamente todas sus miradas encolerizadas ahora estaban sobre mi persona _"N-no se cu-cuanto podré a-aguantar eso"_. Caminé a un paso mas apresurado para poder al fin llegar al jardín, donde iba a tomar el descanso con Neji-niisan, TenTen y Lee, ayer les había prometido que comería con ellos. Al fín los divisé cuando salí al patio de la escuela.

-¡Hinata-sama!- escuché a mi primo gritar para que lograra localizarlo, en caso de que no lo hubiera visto aún. Caminé hacia ellos casi sin ver por donde caminaba, sin desearlo, choqué contra algo, pero no alcancé ver contra qué o quién, hasta que bajé mi mirada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, me encontré ahí a una chica muy bajita, de cabello negro.

"_L-la he-hermana d-de Uchi-Uchiha-san…" _–¡L-lo si-siento! N-No f-fue mi in-intención- me disculpé haciéndome para atrás y haciendo un par de reverencias, muy apenada.

-No hay problema- la oí susurrar para subir sus hermosos ojos negros hacia mi, luego me rodeó y siguió caminando, por mi lado la seguí con la mirada, de verdad que caminaba como si fuera una bailarina. Dejé de mirarla para ir con mi primo, que ya estaba a punto de venir por mi.

-G-gomen, m-me dis-distraje- me disculpé al llegar con el y sus amigos, Lee me sonrió y me soltó un "no hay problema Hina-chan", TenTen solo me volteo a ver y sonrió ¡oh! Al final la castaña me terminó aceptando e incluso comenzábamos a llevarnos realmente bien. Me senté junto a mi primo y abrí mi obento. –I-itadakimasu-

-¡Itadakimasu!- todos dijeron a coro y comenzamos a comer.

-Ne, Hina-chan- escuché a Lee decirme, yo lo voltee a ver –He notado que últimamente estas hablando mucho con los Uchiha- continuó a lo que yo me sonroje un poco.

-U-un- asentí mientras contestaba.

-¿No te dan un mal presentimiento? ¿Cómo si te fueran a comer o algo así?- esa era una buena pregunta, pues en realidad si sentía que a veces me iban a comer, pero no iba a explicar nada sobre los ojos rojos y negros, que yo se tenía algo que ver ¿Cómo? No se, intuición femenina tal vez.

-A-a veces, pe-pero en re-realidad s-son bu-buenas personas- sonreí levemente, Uchiha-san siempre insistía en llevar mis libros cuando llevaba mas de 6 en la mano _"U-una se-señorita no de-debe cargar m-mas de 3 l-libros sola" _eliminen el molesto tartamudeo y eso sería lo que el chico me decía cada vez que yo me negaba a entregarle mis libros y me moría de vergüenza.

-Pero todos son muy…- pensó un rato –hermosos- dijo TenTen –Es decir, Sasuke es el chico mas guapo de toda la secundaria, Kikyou es la chica mas linda y elegante de la misma, Itachi es el chico mas guapo de la preparatoria- voltee a verla cuestionándola.

-¿Ki-Kikyou? ¿I-Itachi?- pregunté confundida, aun que Kikyou seguramente era la hermana de Uchiha…Sasuke-san.

-¿no sabias? Kikyou es la pequeñita que parece bailarina- así que no era la única que pensaba en ella como una bailarina –Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es un poco raro pero es igual de guapo que su hermano- explicó TenTen

-O-Oh- dije yo, en realidad no sabía que mas decir, todo eso era interesante. _"¿Por qué Uchiha-san no me contaría sobre sus hermanos?...¡B-baka! No soy mas que su compañera, no es que me vaya contar todo"_ sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de volver a clases, Neji-niisan me ayudó a levantarme y luego nos encoaminamos los cuatro a nuestras respectivas clases. Estaba a punto de entrar a el aula cuando una voz ya conocida para mi me sorprendió.

-¿De que hablaban en el receso?- escuché la voz fría y aterciopelada que ya se había vuelto un poco adictiva para mi.

-D-de na-nada, l-los co-compañeros- no quise especificar ¿Qué le diría? "ha-hablabamos d-de l-lo pe-perfectos que e-eran t-tu y t-tus hermanos".

-Hm- me hm-eo, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, siempre lo hacía en un tono diferente por lo que podía identificar cual era su significado.

"_¡Qu-que pena! ¿En-enserio le he pre-prestado ta-tanta atención a l-la v-voz de U-Uchiha-san? Bu-bueno, su-supongo es no-normal, t-tiene una v-voz a-adictiva"_ pensé desviando la mirada para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-¿Mi voz?- preguntó a lo que yo me sonrojé aun más.

"_¡Oh n-no! C-c-creo q-que p-pense e-en vo-voz al-alta…¡q-que v-vergüenza!" _me cubrí la cara con mis manos para evitar verlo a los ojos. Escuché una risilla de parte de el por lo que abrí un dedo y le ví el rostro, seguía frío pero tenía una muy muy leve sonrisa en su rostro blanco _"Ah-ahora lo n-noto, pe-pero en v-verdad es m-muy gu-guapo…"_

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- me preguntó, yo me volví a sonrojar, oh dios me le había quedado viendo…que pena…

-¡I-i-ie!- intenté negar, pero mi rostro me delataba.

-Entremos-

-Un…- dije muy bajito, Anko-sensei (la profesora de japonés) entró no mucho después que nosotros lo hicimos. _"¿A-acaso sa-sabía que Anko-sensei ve-venía?" _voltee a ver a Sasuke-san, que se sentaba junto a mi. _"A-a veces si-siento q-que l-lee mi mente…"_ vi como se tensó, no era posible ¿en verdad podía leer el pensamiento? Eso no se podía, era físicamente imposible, aún así mi curiosidad era muy grande y el tan solo la estaba alimentando, debía probar algo. _"Sasuke-kun, voltea"_ de la nada el volteo a verme y yo me sorprendí _"¿Q-que? E-en v-verdad p-puedes le-leerme la m-mente?"_ abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volteo rápidamente, ahí estaba de nuevo ¡podía leer lo que pensaba!

-Hyuuga-san, por favor hágame el favor de leer lo que dice en la página no. 20 de su libro de texto y tradúzcalo- me pidió la sensei, yo abrí mi libro en la página indicada y analicé el texto antes de leer en voz alta '私たちの愛は秘密です。誰も、知っている。このように、この恋が終わるまでいきる。' –Watashitachi no ai wa himitsu desu. Dare mo, shitteru. Konoyouni, kono koi ga owarumade ikiru- leí y luego lo pensé un momento, era hora de traducir –Nuestro amor es un secreto. Nadie lo sabe. Viviremos así hasta que este amor termine- terminé y soné nostálgica _"No me gusta creer que el amor acaba, para mi el amor no es éfimero si no eterno…"_ suspiré y luego sentí la vista de alguien encima de mi, curiosamente era la de Uchiha-san, me sonrojé y voltee hacia otro lado. _"¿P-por qu-que m-me es-estará v-viendo?...¡Oh! no debo pensar…"_ lo había olvidado, el leería mis pensamientos si lo hacia.

El resto de la clase siguió normal, excepto que Uchiha-san salió del salón prácticamente disparado, en vez de esperarme o ponerse a hablar conmigo, como normalmente haría.

-M-me pr-pregunto s-si se enojó co-conmigo…- dije en voz baja, alfigida.

-¿Quién?- me sorprendió una voz femenina.

-¡W-wah! I-Ino, m-me s-sorprendiste-

-Gomen, gomen- se rió apenada pero con gracia -¿Y bien? ¿Quién está enojado contigo?- preguntó curiosa mi mejor amiga.

-A-anou…U-Uchiha-san…creo…- dije apenada.

-Oh…cierto que sucedió el milagro y a Sasuke-kun le agradaste- dijo Ino, como si se le hubiera olvidado. -¿Por qué se enojaría contigo? Si eres una lindura Hina-chan-

-Y-yamete Ino…- dije apenadísima, no era común que me dijeran 'lindura', no estaba acostumbrada y ciertamente me ponía nerviosa.

-Esta bien, esta bien- se rió Ino -¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se enojo 'Prinche Charming'?- yo no supe si decirle la verdad a Ino, bien era mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco es que yo fuera chismosa y anduviera revelando los secretos ajenos.

-P-porq-que d-descubrí u-un se-secreto s-suyo…- dije bajito, como si esperara que no me oyera, aun que se que si lo hizo.

-¿Cuál?- me preguntó interesada en el chisme, voltee a verla si bien no molesta, reprochándole que preguntara eso.

-S-secreto d-de t-tres y-ya n-no l-lo es I-Ino…no v-voy a e-esparcir e-el se-secreto d-de S-sasuke-san c-como s-si f-fuera c-chisme- dije acongojada, no estaba acostumbrada a regañar a los demás.

-Hmmm…esta bien, tienes razón- parecía que iba a decir algo mas cuando alguien más le habló y la interrumpió.

-Ne Ino, vamos a la clase de al lado, parece que Suzuna tiene adornos geniales en su celular y todos quieren preguntnarle donde los compró ¿Vienes?-

-¡Un!- dijo Ino interesada, se levantó y caminó directo hacia Satori, se despidió de mi meneando la mano. Por mi parte yo me levanté y caminé a la salida del aula, no me gustaba estar encerrada ahí, me gustaban mas los pasillos, olían menos a gente. Caminé un poco por el pásillo, teníamos matemátivcas y el profesor iba a llegar tarde así que no tenía por que apresurarme, podría caminar tan lento como quisiera. Iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina para salir hacia las escaleras de emergencias externas que tenía el edificio, un lugar donde me gustaba leer un rato, cuando oí dos voces.

-Creo que lo descubrió…- era la voz de Uchiha-san, iba a irme cuando escuché mi nombre en la conversación.

-Esa chica Hinata…te estas acercando demasiado a ella…- esta vez era la voz delicada y con sonido de campanilla de Kikyou-san.

-hmph- una monogamia de parte de Sasuke-san.

-Sabes que va a pasar…puede comenzar a sospechar Sasuke…- intenté no pensar algo, pues seguramente Sasuke-san se daría cuenta que estaba ahí, también intenté no hacer ruido alguno.

-No lo averiguará…-

-¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué haremos si comienza un rumor?...habrá que mudarnos de nuevo-

-No sabrá que somos…punto- dijo ya mas molesto Sasuke-san

-Solo alejate de ella Sasuke…- mientras la voz de la chiquilla se oía aun calmada y fría.

-Yo se cuidarme solo…nadie me da ordenes-

-Si descubre nuestra verdad Sasuke…-

-Asumiré las consecuencias…-

-¿Qué te interesa tanto de esa humana? Si es su olor intenta controlarte esa no es…-

-No es eso- la cortó Sasuke-san –Tan solo…siento que tengo que estar a su lado…protegerla- me sonrojé abruptamente de la nada ¿protegerme? ¿estar a mi lado?

-hm…- escuché ligaros pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba, intenté camiar lo más rápido posbile por donde había venido, finalmente llegué al aula, mas no entré, aun necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué tan agitada?- de nuevo su voz me asustó…esperen _"¿C-como e-es qu-que v-vino t-tan r-rápido? ¿N-no estaba el c-con su……" _detuve mis pensamientos, recordando que el podía leerlos, una mirada se espanto curzó por sus ojos ébano.

-Lo sabes…- dijo entre molesto, sorprendido y…molesto.

-¿E-el que?- pregunté nerviosa, inentando evadir el tema.

-No me tomes por tonto- con fuerza me tomó de la muñeca _"E-esta h-helado…"_ , su piel era tan fría como un hielo y tan dura como el mismo, ¿Por qué tendría la piel de esa forma? Era extraño. No pude pensar más porque me comenzó a jalar por el pasillo, las escaleras y otro piso hasta llegar a la azotea, donde cerró con llave la puerta y me acorraló contra la pared –habla…- dijo fríamente, como la primera vez que me habló, sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espina.

-E-etto…y-yo n-no s-se n-nada U-Uchiha-san- inventé, no era buena para mentir.

-¡No soy estúpido! Sabes lo que puedo hacer, pero no se que tanto has averiguado así que ¡habla!- sus palabras fueron aumentando de tono de poco en poco, escuché la pared crujir detrás de mi _"Q-que f-fuerza ¿estará r-rompiendo l-la p-pared? I-imposible…" _su fuerza aunmentó, esta vez escuché el 'crack' de la pared, me asusté aún mas. Pareciera que iba a decir mas cuando otra voz sonó desde la puerta.

-¿Huh? ¿Está cerrado?- era la voz de Gai-sensei, seguido incluso yo escuché el seguro ceder ante las llaves. Iba a decirle a Uchiha-san que se retirara para que no malinterpretaran la situación, pero cuando subí la mirada el ya no estaba.

"_¿E-eh? ¿D-donde s-se metió?"_

-¿Hyuuga-chan?- esa fue la voz de Gai-sensei diciendo mi nombre, confundido -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-E-etto…- comencé a jugar con mis dedos, de nuevo mi molesta costumbre –P-pues s-subí p-por q-que d-durante e-el al-almuerzo o-olvidé m-mi m-movil a-aquí, a-así q-que s-subí p-por e-el- _"Eeeck, s-soy m-malisima p-para m-mentir, n-no h-hay f-forma d-de q-que m-me c-crea…"_

-Oh, así que era eso Hyuuga-chan- se rió divertido –Pero ¿Por qué el seguro?-

-E-etto…c-creo q-que l-lo puse p-por a-accidente-

-Ohhh, esta bien, vaya ahora a clase, me parece que Kakashi-sensei va llegando-

-¡A-arigatou gozaimashita!- hice una reverencia y bajé hasta mi aula corriendo, esperando llegar antes que el sensei. Afortunadamente lo logré pero para mi sorpresa Uchiha-san ya estaba sentado en su lugar cuando llegué, cosa que me desconcertó. Me senté en mi asiento e iba a preguntarle como había desaparecido arriba y de la nada estaba aquí, pero al parecer se me adelantó.

-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-¿E-eh?-

-A Gai-sensei…le mentiste ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te arrastré hasta ahí?-

-P-porque n-no t-te qu-quería m-meter e-en pr-problemas- me vió extrañado, como si no fuera posible que esa fuera mi razón –N-no m-me mires a-así, e-es l-l-la verdad…- bajé la mirada apenada, en verdad era eso ¿Por qué no me creía?.

-Hn…-

Y no nos dijimos más durante toda la clase, incluso todo el día, el cual pasó algo aburrido sin Uchiha-san ahí para conversar conmigo. Ahora era la última clase y para mi fortuna era francés, una materia que me era fácil pues mi padre me había prácticamente obligado a tomarla en Konoha. Afortunadamente la campana sonó indicando que era hora de que la salida. Me estiré un poco en mi banca y voltee a ver a Uchiha-san, parecía haberse dormido.

-E-etto…Uchiha-san…U-Uchiha-san, despierte- iba a tocarlo, pero abrió un ojo antes de que esto pasara y me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no duermo…- dijo bajito, luego agregó –en clase…-

-C-claro…- le levanté de mi silla, ya había arreglado mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme cuando voltee de nuevo a ver a Uchiha-san –Etto…Uchiha-sa…-

-Sasuke…deja de llamarme 'Uchiha-san', dime Sasuke…-

-A-ahm…Sasuke-san…¿p-puedo p-preguntar a-algo?-

-Hm- hm-eo para luego asentir levemente.

-¿C-como es que d-desapareció de la a-azotea?- pregunté tímida, no es que fuera metida…solo curiosa. Me volteo a ver como molesto y se fue…de nuevo.

"_Siempre v-va a e-e-evadirme ¿Ne?" _me pregunté a mi misma, suspiré y comencé a caminar a la puerta de mi aula, donde niisan ya me estaba esperando para irnos juntos a casa.

Cada uno en su respectivo vehículo (yo en mis patines y el en su bicicleta) comenzamos a ir hacía la casa sin prisa alguna, disfrutando del paisaje pero llegamos en nada de tiempo, nuestra casa y la escuela no estaban tan lejos como el primer día me pareció, seguramente por que ya me había acostumbrado al paisaje. Hisashi parecía aun no haber llegado así que comencé a cocinar para solamente dos personas. Hoy iba a cocinar ravioles con carne y ensalada. Alrededor de una hora después estaba sirviendo la comida, comimos y ambos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto respectivamente. Ahí no tuve mucho que hacer además de la tarea, la cuál terminé en nada de tiempo pues en realidad había sido poca la que nos habían dejado este día. Sin mucho mas que hacer y el aburrimiento a flor de piel, fui hacia donde mi portátil, la prendí, ingresé la contraseña y decidí revisar mi correo.

-s u n s h i n e 1 2 2 7 s h i m a i l . c o m- escribí y seguí con mi contraseña, la página se abrió rápidamente. -¡oh! Tengo un mail de Neji-niisan…¿p-por q-que me lo h-habrá m-mandado? V-vivimos e-en l-la m-misma c-casa…- aún así abrí el mail. Al parecer eran leyendas propias de amegakure. Bajé lentamente, leyendo los títulos de los enlaces.

**El llanto en la colina**

**La mujer de la lluvia**

**Los Fríos**

**La tríbu de la penínusla detrás de las montañas**

-¿E-eh?- subí de nuevo mi vista al penúiltimo enlace –¿L-los F-fríos?- le di un 'click' y me abrió el hipervínculo en otra tabla del safari. La página tenía el aspecto de querer dar la impresión de ser una hoja de un libro antiguo, incluso la fuente parecía vieja. Comencé a leer.

_**Los Fríos**_

_**Leyenda de Amegakure, 1930.**_

_**Veredicto de Kazuo Akashi**_

"_**Dicen los habitantes de Amegakure que no estamos solos." Diario "Ame Chronicle" 2 de abril, 1930.**_

_**Hubo un tiempo en Ame en el que habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a desaparecer, todos sin dejar rastro, la noche cubría cualquier huella o indicio de el por que los habitantes desaparecían sin dejar pista alguna de cómo encontrarlos. Mas siempre al otro día se les encontraba…muertos. Los habitantes de Ame, al verse involucrados en algo que no entendían, comenzaron a dejar de salir de sus casas. Muchos habitantes comenzaron a entrar en pánico, dejaron de salir de sus casas, se volvían agresivos y temerosos. Por esas épocas unos extranjeros habían decidido mudarse a Amegakure…nadie nunca supo su nombre, pero eran temidos, a la larga, los habitantes los culparon de las extrañas desapariciones. Y no era de esperarse, esa familia era de **__**belleza sobrenatural**__**. Una de las mujeres del pueblo aseguraba que no eran humanos, pues su piel era tan **__**pálida**__** y **__**fría**__** como la misma nieve, decía que al ser vecina de ellos se los había topado muchas veces pero que le extrañaba que **__**sus ojos cambiaban de color**__**. Atemorizada la señora, me contó que también poseían **__**velocidad **__**sobrehumana y **__**fuerza incontenible**__**. Decía que sentía como si alguien **__**siempre la vigilara.**__** Tiempo después las mujer se suicidó. Desde entonces el pueblo exilió a la familia, acusándolos de la muerte de mujeres, hombres y niños. Desde entonces, fueron conocidos como 'Los Fríos' o mejor conocidos como 'Vampiros'.**_

Cerré la página sin pensarlo aun que aun hubiera mas detalles en ella, pero ya era suficiente coincidencia y eso me asustaba. No era posible que eso fuera cierto, es decir las leyendas no son siempre 100% ciertas si no es que no son ciertas. Bajé la mirada, mis manos temblaban, sin embargo no me sentía asustada, creo que mas bien era emoción. No era muy afecta a las cosas de terror y yo bien sabía eso, pero la historia sin embargo me había atrapado, eran demasiadas coincidencias con Uchiha-san.

"_¿P-Podría s-ser qu-que?..."_ no eso no era posible, nunca había creído que los vampiros existieran, eran simplemente leyendas del Medievo. Pero es que habpia demasiada similitud. Esto lo confirmaba ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Las señales eran muy obvias. Estaba convencida, Uchiha-san era un vampiro. De la nada terror me invadió ¿eso significaba que bebía sangre humana? Estaba en peligro, lo había estado desde un principio…_"S-sin e-embargo U-Uchiha-san n-nunca me h-ha he-hecho n-nada…no t-tengo p-por que t-temerle…" _ eso significaba que tal vez, Uchiha-san era un vampiro 'bueno' o si no…_"S-Seré esp-especial para el…"_ miré el reloj, pasaban de las 10. El tiempo había volado. Me tiré en la cama aún con mi uniforme encima.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**OMG…me tarde! Jajaja xD bueno no tanto, espero poder subir los capis mas seguido y ah! Voy a parar momentáneamente mi otra historia pues quisiera acabar primero esta jejeje. Gracias!**

**Glosario xD**

**Obento: las cajitas de almuerzo japonesas xD vean cualquier anime de colegialas y verán cuales son :3**

**Itadakimasu: es 'que aproveche' o 'buen provecho' xDD se dice antes de comenzar a comer**

**Gochisousama: 'gracias por la comida' xD**

**Un: afirmativo para una conversación informal comúnmente usada en Japón. Nota: Hinata tartamudea xD originalmente lleva solo una 'u' ya que con dos (uun) es no xD pero pues…la timida hina tartamudea aww!!**

**Baka: tonto xD**

**Yamete: 'para' o 'detente' también puede ser 'deja eso'**

**Prince Charming: príncipe encantado xD**


End file.
